Uchiha Bonds 2
by ItachiDeidaraSasukeFangirl3275
Summary: Ever since the Uchiha Clan's massacre, Sasuke Uchiha and his sister, Kai-lan Uchiha have been living together, hoping to get revenge on their older brother, Itachi Uchiha. It was Sasuke's job, as her older brother to protect and watch over his sister no matter the cause. He needed the power to kill Itachi, and to protect the one bright spot of his life, his beloved little sister.
1. Chapter 1

**LOL, everybody, because I'm back with the first chapter of Uchiha Bonds 2! YAAAAY! (WOO-HOO!) I cannot wait for you guys to read it! I'm so excited! Now if you guys remembered, Kai-lan and Sasuke are now the only survivors of their Clan, and now they hate Itachi in the guts… and everywhere else. Now they're older, stronger, and much more closer! In this story, every one of your favourite characters are featured in this story, especially their teammates, Naruto and Sakura, and of course Kakashi Hatake! This story is based on the actual anime, but just Kai-lan added. But, I also made some scenes myself so I hope you like it! HAPPY NEW YEAR, AND ENJOY CHAPTER 1 OF UCHIHA BONDS 2!**

**Reminder Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot, and the character Kai-lan Uchiha! Appearances and a bit of info were used from a Naruto website.**

**Chapter 1: The New Me**

5 years later:

It had been almost five years since the incident happened, and Sasuke and Kai-lan lived together ever since. They loved their new lives, but sometimes missed the good old times. One morning, Kai-lan woke up earlier than usual. She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and her brushed her long, silky smooth hair. She walked out of the bathroom and gazed at herself in the mirror. She grew a lot over the last few years. She wore a lavender tank top and indigo shorts with their Clan's symbol pattern. She gave a long sigh and got dressed.

A few minutes later, she walked back to her mirror and looked at herself with a smile. She wore a black vest unzipped with the Uchiha crest and an indigo tank top under it. She wore black shorts and long, black kunoichi boots (similar to Sakura's). Her hair was now straight and was tied up in a high pony tail as her bangs hung at the sides of her face; framing her face. She took her Leaf headband and tied it around her forehead. She and her brother graduated from the Academy at the top of their class.

Her bright face suddenly changed into a gloomy one. Even though she now carried a huge amount of hatred towards her oldest brother, Itachi, she does sometimes wonder where he was, and if he's even alive. She shook off the emotion and walked out of her room and into the kitchen. She washed the dishes and started making breakfast. As she made breakfast, she sensed someone in the kitchen, and a small smile appeared on her face.

"So, you're awake, I see…" She spoke out loud.

"It's no surprise, y'know…" He replied.

Kai-lan turned her head only to see her brother, Sasuke. Sasuke had grown so much over the years, too. He wore a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers. He wore his Leaf headband on his forehead like his sister. Not only he grew physical, he also grew mentally too. He was no longer the playful boy he was before, he was now the cold and somewhat arrogant, but not towards his sister, of course. His attitude completely changes when she was around. The reason was, of course, because she was his sister, and he loved her to death. Although, he sometimes can be over-protective of her ever since that horrible night.

"Sit down, Sasuke…" She said kindly.

Sasuke sat down while Kai-lan gave him his breakfast. As he ate, he watched his sister at the sink with a smile on his face. She was no longer the little girl she used to be. She then sat down across him with her breakfast and ate.

"So, today's the day, huh?" She spoke as she looked over at her brother.

Sasuke nodded as he swallowed.

"Hopefully, we'll be assigned on the same team." She added.

"We better be…" He replied.

Kai-lan gave a slight giggle. Sasuke smiled and took his and her plates and placed them in the sink.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Well, not really. I gotta get our lunches ready. I'll catch up to you." She told him.

Sasuke walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Just be careful, alright?" He said softly in her ear.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine…" She assured him.

Sasuke walked over to the door and left. Kai-lan gazed at the door with a smile on her face.

In the classroom:

The students were waiting for Iruka. Naruto sat next to Sasuke with an excited look on his face. He wore an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left, a red swirl on the on the back, a white collar, orange pants, blue sandals. He wore his headband on his forehead. A moment later, Ino and Sakura burst in the classroom at the exact same time. Ino grew her hair a lot over the years, which she tied it in a high ponytail with bangs covering a bit of her face and reached down to her hips. She wore a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a purple apron skirt that was cut off on the sides and bandages on her stomach and legs. Sakura also grew her hair long too. She wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, and she wore her headband was used to accentuate her face.

"I win again, Sakura…!" Ino spoke as she panted.

"Don't you start with that!" Sakura replied.

Sakura looked over at the table Naruto sat. He blushed in thought she was looking at him. She ran up to happily.

"Whoa hey, where're you going…?" Ino wondered.

"Hi Sakura, how's it going!?" Naruto said with a smile as he stood up.

"Move it!" Sakura shouted as she bumped him out of her way.

Sakura stood nervously as she looked at Sasuke.

"G… Good morning, Sasuke." She said nervously to him.

Sasuke sat there with his hands together (Tsunade style). He slightly looked at Sakura without a single word.

"Mind if I sit with you?" She asked.

"Hey, if anyone is sitting next to Sasuke, it should be me!" Ino barged in as she gripped Sakura's arm.

"No way, your not…! I was here first!" She grumbled angrily.

"I was the first one who came here before you! I should be the one to sit next to him." Ino said.

"Actually, I came before either of you!" Another girl walked over to them.

Suddenly, all the girls were in one group fighting over Sasuke.

` Clueless… ` Sasuke thought.

Just before things were about to get ugly, a girl walked in the classroom. Shikamaru turned and saw Kai-lan and walked over to her with a smile.

"Hey, Kai-lan! How's it going?" He said.

Shikamaru wore a mesh shirt and a short, sleeveless jacket on top of it. He wore brown pants and blue sandals. He wore his head on his left arm.

"Hey, Shikamaru…" She said softly.

Kai-lan turned to see a bunch of girls in one group fight with one another. She turned to Shikamaru in concern.

"What's going on?" She asked him.

"Oh, the girls are arguing who's gonna sit next to Sasuke. Such a pain…" He said; uninterested.

Kai-lan sighed and walked over to the girls. Sakura noticed her walking up to them.

"Kai-lan…! Finally, you're here!" She beamed.

Ino and the other girls stopped fighting and turned to her direction. They quickly ran up to her.

"Kai-lan, tell billboard brow that I'm gonna sit next to Sasuke!" Ino said as she took her arm.

"Shut up, Ino pig! I got here first, so I should sit with Sasuke!" Sakura snapped.

"Back off, Miss. Forehead!" Ino shouted.

All the girls started fighting again as Kai-lan had an emotionless face when really, she was really irritated.

Meanwhile, the jonin and the Third Hokage watched the whole thing on a glass ball. It focused on Kai-lan.

"That's the one. The girl who's Chief of the Hidden Leaf's Hospital… and one of the two members of the Uchiha who survived." The Third Hokage spoke.

"Rumour has it that she as powers that is strong as you, my lord… maybe she's stronger than you…" One jonin spoke.

The Hokage gave a nod, and then turned to a masked, grey-haired jonin.

"Kakashi, she'll be one of your squad students." He told him.

"But, my lord…! He already has three squad members. Don't you think that's too much for him to handle?" One jonin wondered.

"Kai-lan is too skilled for her age, like her oldest brother. It'll be just like having two jonin in one team. Besides, Kai-lan could be useful for assistant." He explained.

"You okay with that, Kakashi?" A jonin with a cigarette daggling out from his mouth.

"Sure… but, I still want to see what she can do…" Kakashi answered as he looked at Kai-lan through the glass ball.

Back at the classroom…

The girls were still arguing back and forth. Kai-lan knew that if she doesn't put a stop to it, it was gonna get ugly. She took a deep breath in.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD BE QUIET!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

All the students froze in fear as they stared at Kai-lan. She gave a long sigh.

"You guys got to stop fighting with each other." She told them.

"Especially you, Sakura and Ino… you two are my closest friends and I don't want to see you guys fight." She said as she glanced at Sakura and Ino.

"Thanks, girl… we'll try to get along for you." Ino said as she gave her a hug with one arm.

"And you're our friend too, right girls!?" She said out loud with a smile.

"Yeah! (Of course!)" The girls replied.

They all gave Kai-lan a big hug. A soft smile appeared on her face.

"Buuut… if it were up to you… who should sit next to your brother?" Ino wondered in total curiosity.

"I know exactly who…" She said with a microscopic grin.

The girls waited for Kai-lan answer.

"I should…" She answered.

"What…!" They gasped in surprise.

"It's only fair for you guys." She told them.

"You're probably right…" Ino sighed with a smile.

"Besides, he IS you brother." Sakura added.

Kai-lan gave them a smile and walked over to her brother. She quietly sat down and then Sasuke spoke.

"Did you bring our lunch?" He asked plainly.

"Yes, and I also got your kunai supply. You must've forgotten them." She answered as she handed his stuff to him.

"Thanks, sis…" He smiled softly.

Naruto was on the ground with irritation. Sasuke heard a thud in front of him and glanced to see Naruto right up at his face, inches away.

"Naruto…! Hey, stop glaring at Sasuke!" Sakura shouted angrily.

Naruto glanced at Sakura sadly.

` Sakura… ` He thought as he looked at her.

` Why are they so obsessed with him? Sasuke, Sasuke…! What's the deal with him!? ` He thought as he looked back at Sasuke.

"Naruto…" Kai-lan breathed softly.

Sasuke and Naruto made dead eye contact.

"Whoa, this is so cool!" One guy said as he straightened and his arm accidentally bumped Naruto behind him.

"Sorry, did I hurt ya?" The boy said as he looked behind him at Naruto.

"What the…" Sakura gasped softly.

"I uh…" Ino said in total shock.

"Oh… my god…" Kai-lan gasped softly; even more shocked than the girls.

Naruto's lips were pressed on Sasuke's for about a few seconds. They backed away with such speed; totally disgusted.

"WAAAHHH!" Sakura shouted as she wobbled.

"(Cha! This outrageous! I'm supposed to be Sasuke's first kiss! Naruto will pat for this, cha!)" Sakura's inner self said as she did air punches in rage.

Both Naruto and Sasuke turned and coughed, choked, and spitted disgusted. Naruto opened his eyes in fear.

"Danger…!" He mumbled.

Naruto slightly turned to see the girls unhappy at all.

"Naruto… you are so dead…!" Sakura grumbled.

"Whoa, hey! It was an accident!" Naruto said as he defended himself with his hands.

"You're finished!" Sakura said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Hold on…" He said as his eye twitched.

Kai-lan took out a water bottle as Sasuke still coughed. She slowly tried to hold the bottle for him to drink, but he grabbed the bottle from her hand just when it touched his bottom lip. He drank it all down all at once and panted right after he was done. He gave the bottle back to his sister and took out a towel from her bag. He allowed her to wipe his mouth for him and she did.

"Thanks for that… really…" He said in between breaths.

"You don't have to thank me. Really I meant it…" She replied; still shaken up of what happened.

"Tsk, he's such a loser!" He hissed as he looked over at Naruto.

"Well, you can say that… if you think so…" She replied as she watched Naruto getting beaten up by the girls with sadness.

A while later…

"Okay, students. Today I'm going to group you up into a three-man squad." Iruka spoke to the whole class.

` A three-man squad…!? ` Sakura and Ino thought.

"Well, someone's gotta be teamed up with Sasuke. Who do you think will that be?" Ino asked bitterly to Sakura.

"I don't know…" Sakura replied as she frowned.

"(Cha! I'm gonna be with Sasuke! So, stay away from him, you ugly hag!)" Sakura's inner self shouted with rage.

"A three-man squad? That'll slow me down." Sasuke said to himself; annoyed.

Kai-lan giggled softly.

"Kai-lan, come up here, please." Iruka said politely.

Kai-lan walked up to Iruka without a single word or expression.

"Now, Kai-lan is the only student who graduated in the gifted group… a group only students that have an average over one-hundred." He told the class as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Everyone clapped for her. Sasuke smiled at his sister.

"Now, I'll call out your squads." Iruka said.

A few minutes later…

"Squad 7… Naruto Uzumaki…! Sakura Haruno…!" He called out.

"Yaaay!" Naruto cheered.

"I'm doomed…" Sakura said as she lowered her head in disappointment.

"And… Sasuke Uchiha…!" Iruka called.

"Aaahh!" Sakura cheered with joy.

"I'm doomed…" Naruto said as he lowered his head in disappointment.

Minutes later, everyone had gotten their teams, except for Kai-lan.

"What about me, sensei…?" She asked.

"Oh, you get to choose which squad you want to be in, Kai-lan…" He answered with a smile.

Kai-lan looked around the classroom. She looked at Sasuke, as he gave her a nod.

"I'll choose… Squad 7…" She chose.

"Okay, then…" Iruka nodded.

Sakura turned to Ino and gave her the peace sign.

"What, how come you get to be with Sasuke and Kai-lan!?" Ino asked in frustration.

"Seriously, I don't get what's so great about him." Shikamaru spoke tiredly.

"Speak for yourself, you wanted to be with Kai-lan, I know!" She snapped.

"Yeah, but I least I'm not making a big deal out of it." He replied.

Iruka wrote down some notes on his clipboard, and then he looked up at his class.

"That's your squads, everyone!" He said.

"Iruka sensei, how come a great ninja like me have to be teamed up with a slug like Sasuke!?" Naruto complained as he stood from his seat.

"Sasuke had the best scores in the class. Naruto, you had the worst scores." Iruka answered; a bit sour.

"All the squads are equal so I put a squad with the best student, with the worst student." He said as some of the other kids laughed.

"Just make sure you stay out of my way, loser…" Sasuke spoke coldly in a soft tone.

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger.

"What did you just say!?" He snapped.

"Part of hearing?" Sasuke replied.

"Class dismissed!" Iruka called.

Outside…

Kai-lan stood outside the Academy. She lay against the wall, thinking about life.

` I wonder… do you ever think about me? Where are you?" She asked in thought with a gloomy look on her face.

Then, someone came walking up to her. Kai-lan turned and was surprised of who it was.

"Kiba, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"No reason…" He answered plainly.

Kiba wore dark greyish reaching to his calves and grey hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood on his head, over an apparent plate of armour and fishnet undershirt, with a Leaf's headband and blue sandals. He walked and stood next to Kai-lan.

"Um, I hope you're not mad at me for the squad choosing thing…" She said sadly.

"Don't worry 'bout that." He said as he looked up at the sky.

Kiba gazed at Kai-lan with a soft smile. He and Kai-lan had been close friends for a while, but at the same time, he developed deep feelings for her. He just wished he could tell her how he really felt about her.

"Are you okay?" He asked kindly.

"Why you ask?" She wondered causally.

"Ever since the incident, you became… I don't know…" He said as he slightly shrugged his shoulders.

"It's okay, Kiba. I know…" She said softly.

"Sorry if I hurt you…" He said with guilt.

"It's okay, Kiba. It's just…" She started.

"It's just what…?" He asked; wondered what was making her feeling down.

"Someone who I loved… broke my heart…" She said sadly as she lowered her head.

Kiba gasped.

"H… He said that he lied… about everything… even me. He said that I mean nothing to him… to anyone… and I'm starting to think he's right…" She cried softly.

Kiba watched Kai-lan cry.

"I lost someone who I loved so much. I thought I was something important, when really… I'm nothing…" She cried as a large amount of tears fell from her eyes.

Kiba slowly lifted his hand, and placed her hair behind her ear, showing her soft, bare, wet cheek. Her head jerked softly and glanced at him only to see a smile on his face.

"Don't you ever say that. That guy is nothing but a jerk and he's stupid to think that you have no worth. You are worth something… something important, and I know it, No matter what, you'll always have me… and you'll always will…" He smiled softly.

Kiba telling her that she was worth something lifted her up a bit, but she still wondered if what he said was true.

"Kiba…" She breathed.

"You know you can always trust me… I'll be right there next to you…" He smiled.

` That smile… ` She thought.

"Thank you… Kiba…" She said.

Kai-lan slowly reached her hand and wrapped her fingers on his hand. He looked down in surprise, then looked up at her. She smiled as Kiba blushed.

"No problem. We're friends right…?" He blushed.

Suddenly, Kai-lan wrapped her arms around Kiba; giving him a hug. His face turned bright red quickly, and then a soft smile appeared on his face. He wrapped his arms around her tight; never wanting to let her go. As she pulled back a bit, their faces were so close, they were literally touching. Just before they leaned any closer, she backed away a bit.

"Um, I got to meet up with Sasuke." She told him quietly as she blushed.

"Yeah, sure…" He gave her a nod.

Kai-lan turned and was about to leave, until she turned her head and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Thanks for being there for me, Kiba. It really means a lot." She said.

"Don't mention it! I'll always be there for you if you need me." He grinned.

Kai-lan gave him a bright smile and walked off. A moment later, Akamaru popped his head out of his coat.

"You saw that, I bet…" Kiba said to his dog.

Akamaru barked, as in "yes". Then, he barked twice.

"I can't just do that. She thinks of me as a friend. I just wished I could tell her my true feelings." He said wishfully.

Minutes later…

Kai-lan walked as she thought deeply to herself.

` What just happened over there? There was that sort of feeling… I've never felt before. Is it just me… or does he have feelings for me? ` She asked herself in her head.

Kai-lan was thinking so deeply that she didn't watched where she was going. She then bumped into someone hard and fell on the ground. She lifted her head and looked up to see Shikamaru towering above her.

"Sorry about that, Kai-lan! My fault…!" He apologized kindly; a bit embarrassed.

"No, it's mine…" She shook her head.

Kai-lan gasped to see Shikamaru holding his hand out. She gripped his hand tightly and he helped her up.

"Thanks…" She said sweetly.

"No sweat…!" He gave her a small grin.

They gazed at each other as they still held their hands. Shikamaru snapped out and slowly let go.

"So, how's it going lately?" He asked her.

"Not good, actually…" She answered sadly as she faced the ground.

"Really…?" He asked; a bit surprised.

Kai-lan lazily nodded her head.

"What's wrong?" He asked sadly; worried about her.

"Ever since the incident, I lost everything. My family, my life… and something that was most important…" She answered softly.

"I get it…" He said as his head nodded once slowly.

"He was the first person I trusted… and loved. He meant everything to me… and now, he broke my heart. I lost my trust on people. And, I lost something that was more important to me than anything else…" She continued.

Kai-lan looked up in the bright, blue sky.

"Now, my life is meaningless. I don't belong in this world… I'm nothing but a waste…!" She said as she clenched her fists.

"No, that's not true! Not at ALL!" He shot at her.

Kai-lan glanced at Shikamaru in confusion.

"There's no such thing as a meaningless life. And, you're not a waste! Your life truly is precious. You don't need anyone to be happy." He told her.

"Shikamaru…"

"Just be who you wanna be! And don't you dare think of yourself meaningless! You're really smart, kind, and pretty… you have a heart no one in the universe has… you're really are special, Kai-lan… really." He told her with mixed emotions.

Kai-lan's eyes widened. Did he really mean those words?

"Don't throw all of that away. You don't deserve this at all…" He said soothingly as he held her hand tightly.

Kai-lan gazed into Shikamaru's eyes and slowly fell deeper and deeper.

"T…Thank you, Shikamaru…" She said softly.

"Anything for you…" He told her with a soft smile.

They slowly moved closer and closer to each other without even realizing what was going on at that minute, they were already touching a that point. Shikamaru blushed like crazy, he wished for this day, this moment to come. Once their lips pressed each other's, there was hardly a way to stop. Kai-lan was even more surprised than he was. She never knew this would happen… that she would kiss her closest friend.

` In never knew this day would ever happen. I'm… so desperate. ` He thought as his and her lips parted and attached.

They suddenly felt some sort of connection as their lips moved firmer and deeper. As much as Shikamaru wanted this to last, he knew that they have to stop at one point before he completely loses it. After a while, they slowly pulled back and gazed at each other's eyes in confusion and lust.

"What was that?" She asked as she softly panted.

"I don't know…" He breathed; completely shocked.

They looked at each other for a while, wondered if this meant anything. Kai-lan loved Shikamaru as a friend and her friendship with him meant everything to her, she didn't want to change anything. And yet, they just kissed! She racked her brain around in this situation. Was this just a mistake, or was it something else that she didn't realize? She didn't want to leave him hanging, so she took a deep breath, and spoke.

"Well… whatever it is… I hope it doesn't change anything…" She told him slowly.

A sharp pain flew in his chest. He thought that she would have feeling for him too, especially right after the kiss. He felt something and he knew that she felt it too, for sure. Did she? Or was she just denying it? Either way, it hurt him quite a bit.

"Uh, yeah… sure…" He said in a low tone.

"I gotta go." She told him plainly.

Shikamaru nodded. Kai-lan walked away as he watched her image getting smaller and smaller from the distance.

` That was… ` He thought so deeply.

As Kai-lan walked, she thought hard about what just happened.

` What was that? Why… why do I have all of these emotions? ` She thought in frustration.

Kai-lan shook her head.

` It doesn't matter… I got to meet up with Sasuke… ` She thought as she started running.

**THE END **

**That was Chapter 1 of Part 2, you guys! That's how you start a new part of a story! So anyway, I know you guys realized already that it's just like in the anime! Buuut, I made up scenes myself that focuses more on my character! Hope you like them so far! Speaking of Kai-lan, it seems she's in a love triangle, and she's feeling a bit uneasy! Hopefully, she'll feel better and move on! Anyway, sorry guys but I didn't give you a summary for the next chapter because it's not exactly an important part of the story; it's like an extra in a way. So, I hope you loved the first chapter of Uchiha Bonds 2! 'TIL NEXT TIME… BYE! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back with Part 2 of my story! Hopefully, you guys loved Chapter 1! There's nothing much to say so… ENJOY CHAPTER 2! And please review. Review, review, REVIEW!**

**Chapter 2: The Boy I Once Knew but Always Love**

Sasuke was eating his lunch by himself, waiting for his sister to arrive. Naruto noticed him sitting there all alone and had a brilliant idea. Actually, it's not a brilliant idea, just an evil idea. Naruto quietly sneaked behind him and tackled him. A minute later, Sasuke jumped out of the window. A grin appeared on his face and ran off. Inside, Sasuke was tied down on the floor with tape across his mouth.

` Tsk… I let my guard down…! ` He thought as he struggled; trying to free himself.

A while later, Kai-lan finally landed on the same roof. She walked over to the window, to her surprise; Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

` That's weird, he told me he would meet me right here. ` She thought as she lifted one eyebrow.

Kai-lan examined the room and finally found her brother tied down on the floor, flopping around like a fish out of water. She tried her hardest not to laugh at the scene, but her muffled laugh ticked Sasuke off quite a bit.

"You okay, bro?" She managed to speak with all that laughter piling in her.

Sasuke grumbled and grunted loudly in reply. Saying, "Don't just stand there, untie me!" She hopped inside and ripped the tape from his mouth like a band-aid.

"Ow, that hurts!" He whined in pain.

Kai-lan took out a kunai and quickly, but carefully freed her brother.

"Y'know, you could've just used the Escape Jutsu and free yourself." She advised him.

"You know that's not my thing…" He admitted quietly; he wasn't exactly the best at it compared to his sister.

"Who did this to you, anyway?" She asked as she got up to her feet.

"Naruto…" He muttered angrily as he stood up.

She muffled a laugh. "Really…? Wow, I don't know what's more surprising… the fact that you got tied down, or the fact that Naruto was the one who did it." She grinned.

Sasuke gave her a solid glare, and Kai-lan quickly changed the topic before he goes crazy on her.

"By the way, why did Naruto transformed into you?" She asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I don't know really…" He answered unsurely.

"Well, if I were you… I would stop whatever he's trying to do." She advised.

"That's what I'm planning on doing." He replied.

Then, Sasuke focused his eyes on his sister. Did something happen to her? He could tell, he knows his sister more than she knew herself. Just by looking at her facial expression, something must've happened that really affected her.

"Are you alright, sis? Did something happen?" He questioned her in concern.

She shook her head. "No… why would you think that?" She asked nervously as she blushed.

"I can feel it…" He answered dryly.

"Sasuke, don't worry. I'm fine…" She said as he placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Alright, then…" He gave her a nod.

Sasuke jumped out of the window, leaving Kai-lan in the room. Kai-lan looked around and saw a couple of rice cakes her brother left her. She smiled as she took them and left.

Later…

Sakura sat down on the bench all alone as she wore a sad face. She was hurt pretty badly by Sasuke for calling her annoying, but that's not the only thing that was hurting her. Kai-lan walked down the road as she ate. She stopped only to see Sakura all down and alone. She looked like she needed a friend.

"Sakura…?"She spoke.

"Huh…?" Sakura turned to see Kai-lan standing there.

"Oh, hey…" She smiled weakly.

"You look down… wanna talk about it?" She asked her kindly.

"Oh, sure…" Sakura nodded.

Kai-lan sat down next to her.

"Here… wanna have some?" She said as she handed her a rice cake.

"Thanks…" Sakura replied softly and took it from her hand.

"So, what's up?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know, really…" Sakura sighed.

Kai-lan thought about the way she was. She had never seen Sakura this sad before, until something hit her.

"It is about Sasuke?" She guessed quietly.

Sakura gasped in surprise. Was she reading her mind or something?

"Don't worry. If Sasuke's the problem, you can just tell me." She told her with an unreadable expression.

"I know, Kai-lan… it's just… he's your brother…" Sakura said softly.

"Just because he's my brother, doesn't mean I'll hate you or even be mad at you for what you did." She told her as she slightly looked at her.

Sakura gave her a confused look, and Kai-lan explained.

"Sure, Sasuke is my brother and I love him. And I admit, Sasuke does have a habit of saying offensive things and I tell him over and over to stop, but of course he doesn't listen. But, he wasn't always like this, you know…" She told her deeply.

Sakura eyes widened of the thought of Sasuke being the opposite of what he was now.

"What was he like?" Sakura asked; really curious.

Sakura saw a smile on Kai-lan's face.

"He was always so playful and active. He was so funny, cute, caring… and loving. He used to show his emotions and what he feels inside about almost everything. And my relationship with him was like two peas in a pod! We were always together and we never had a day not together… we were the best of friends. He was the sweetest person I've ever met." She explained happily.

Sakura literally froze. Sasuke, sweet, playful…!? She couldn't believe that she heard those three words in the same sentence.

"But ever since that night, Sasuke completely changed into a totally different person. He's always in the shadows, hiding his feelings… all because of the loss of our whole family. Luckily, He was still the brother I knew and loved… sort of…" She continued as she clenched her fists on her laps.

Sakura felt a bit of guilt in her, but doesn't know why.

Kai-lan took her hand. "I know Sasuke says those hurtful things, but he doesn't mean any harm, and he didn't mean to hurt you… that's just the way he is, so don't hate him for his words… he's always alone and he isn't the kind of person who likes any company. Whatever he said to you, I'm really sorry…" She said with a glint of sadness in her eyes.

"You don't have to apologize. I should be the one to… for all the pain and suffer losing your family caused you two. I had no idea that you and Sasuke went through all that. I'm just glad that he still took care of you instead of leaving you." Sakura said with a gentle smile.

"Of course… he would never do such a thing. Part of the reason he ended up like he is now is because of me. I bet you heard that I was killed…"

Sakura nodded.

"Sasuke was crushed when he heard that I died, and he was all alone. He knew that I was in a better place now, but he had no one else to go to. He needed someone, and I was the only person he's got. And I feel the same way for him, too." She told her.

Sakura lowered her head as she fell deep in her thoughts.

"Try to understand, Sakura. His suffering, his pain…" She begged.

Sakura gave her a nod with a smile.

"Is that all that's bothering you?" She asked.

"Well, there is something else…" Sakura answered softly.

"Oh, really… what is it?" She asked.

"I feel really bad for the way I treat Naruto." Sakura answered with guilt.

"You disliked him for a long time and now you feel bad about it all of a sudden?" She asked; a bit confused and surprised.

"Sasuke was wondering where Naruto was, and I just started badmouthing him without realizing I was making Sasuke angry. I thought he would agree with me, since he didn't like him either. Then, he said that I have no idea what it feels like of being all alone with no parents and a family. Then, he said I was annoying." Sakura explained in a low tone.

"Wait, I'm kinda confused. What does this have to do of you treating Naruto poorly?" She stopped her.

"At first I didn't really get what he said. After a while, I finally got the point. He must've been talking about himself. I never knew that Sasuke went through what Naruto did. And, I feel bad because I was also hurting him… and I realized that I was being a total jerk to Naruto." Sakura explained; cleared her confusion.

Kai-lan blinked once. She felt sorry for her to feel this way.

"I don't want Naruto to think that I hate him… I don't even know if it's true. I don't even wanna know what he's thinking about me. I feel really bad for him and I don't want him to hate me." She told her quietly.

"I wouldn't worry about that at all if I was you." She told her plainly.

Sakura glanced at her; confused. What did she mean by that?

"You should know. Naruto is the kind of person who doesn't care what people say or think about him. He won't hate you at all… especially since he likes you a lot." She smiled at her.

"You really think so?" Sakura wondered in hope.

"I know so. He isn't a hater at all. I know him more than anyone in the village. Don't worry about a thing…" She told her surely.

Sakura gave her a strong nod.

"Thanks for cheering me up, Kai-lan. You're a really good friend." She thanked with a sweet smile.

"What are friends are for?" She asked with a bright smile.

Sakura was absolutely grateful for having a friend like Kai-lan, she accepted her for who she was and especially never made fun of her enormous forehead. She even told her that the kids are blind and that there wasn't a difference in size and width. Plus, she said that she was born that way and she should love herself. She knew how she felt because she was made fun of her for her big head. Actually, the only person who made fun of her head, but he was her brother, so that counts even more.

Regardless, Sakura was happy to have her by her side; she was like a sister figure to her. Sakura flew her arms around her friend and gave her a big hug. Kai-lan slightly blushed and slowly placed her arms around her. Once Sakura let her go, she turned to see a familiar face.

"Speaking of Naruto… there he is right now." She pointed to a blonde boy in pain.

"What should I say?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Ask him to walk back to class with you." She simply answered.

Sakura gave her a nervous nod and stood up with a bright smile.

"Hey, Naruto! Let's walk back to class together!" She called out to him as she waved.

"Sakura…?" Naruto said; a bit surprised.

Then, he made up a crazy assumption as his facial expression completely switched.

"Wait a minute… you're Sasuke transformed into Sakura! You're gonna pay for th-!" He stopped by a sharp pain in his stomach. (For crying out lout, you gotta start reading the label before chowing down!)

"Why does this keep happening to ME!?" He shouted in pain and ran back to where the bathroom was.

Sakura stared at him running with a shock look as Kai-lan looked at him with a gentle smile.

"DUMB NARUTO!" Sakura shouted with rage.

Kai-lan giggled at Sakura's reaction, until she saw someone walking over to her.

"Sasuke…? What is it?" She asked as she saw her brother standing there with an unreadable expression.

"We're going to meet our squad leader. C'mon…" He answered and he took her hand as gently pulled her and started walking, with his sister tailing behind him.

"Hey Sakura, let's go!" She called out to her before she was too far away for her friend to hear her.

"I'm coming!" She replied as she quickly followed the two.

**THE END**

**That was Chapter 2, you guys! I wanna say I'm sorry for not posting a summary for this chapter on the last chapter! It seems that it was just a filler chapter to me so I thought it didn't really need one. Anyway, hope you love Part 2! I'll tell you guys it's gonna get better and better, so hope you continue reading! Here's the summary for Chapter 3!**

**SUMMARY:**

**Squad 7 finally met their squad leader, but he seem to be a big mystery, like what he covers 90% of his face, and why isn't he that open to his students! Their sensei wanted to see if they have what it takes to be on his team, and if they have what a team needs… teamwork. They started working alone, except for Kai-lan and Sasuke who are working together. They realized that he wasn't just any ninja… he was a ninja who reads a book while fighting. But, they were confident that their power combined will beat their teacher, but will it really? Will Kai-lan and Sasuke have what it takes to pass the test, or will they get an F for Failing!? Find out in Chapter 3 for the action!**

**Can't wait for you guys to read it! Hope you guys will love it! Review of what you think of my story so far! 'Till next time… I LOVE YOU GUYS, BYE! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter! I'm getting goose bumps because my favourite part of the story is sooo close and I just can't wait to post it! Can you guess what part it is!? Anyway, this chapter is gonna be exciting so… ENJOY CHAPTER 3! And please review! Review, review, REVIEW! **

**Chapter 3: A Ninja Full of Mystery**

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kai-lan were sitting in the classroom, waiting for their squad leader.

"Ugh, what's taking so long!?" Sakura complained.

"I know what you mean! I mean, how long does it take to get here!? Everyone else met up with their squad leaders!" Naruto shouted.

"Whoever this person is, it's a jonin. They're highly skilled ninja." Kai-lan said directly to her brother.

Sasuke nodded in reply. Kai-lan glanced and gasped softly to see Naruto on a stool right in front of the door.

"What are you doing, Naruto!?" Sakura growled.

"This is what he gets for making us late…!" Naruto grinned evilly as he stuck a black board eraser between the door and the frame.

"No point on doing that, Naruto. He's a jonin; he won't fall for something that obvious." Kai-lan told him.

"There's also no point on telling him that, sis. You're wasting your breath." Sasuke muttered to his sister.

Kai-lan slightly shrugged in reply. Looks like Naruto was gonna learn it the hard way. Suddenly, Kai-lan gasped; she sensed someone coming.

"What's up?" Her brother asked in concern.

"I think it's him…!" She replied as she glanced at him.

The four waited patiently and with caution. They saw a hand through the gap of the door and opened it. At the same time, the eraser stuck above of his head fell and without even dodging, it bounced on his head and landed on the ground.

"Ha ha, I got you!" Naruto laughed out loud.

"I'm so sorry, sir! I tried to tell him not to! I mean, I would never do something like that!" Sakura apologized; worried that she would get chewed out.

"(Perfect shot!)" But, Sakura's inner self reaction was completely the opposite.

"That was unexpected… he actually got him…" Kai-lan said in awe as her eyes widened in surprise.

"I can't believe he fell for a trick like that…! IS he really a jonin?" Sasuke mumbled to himself in surprise.

The jonin picked up the eraser from the ground without saying one word.

"Let me see… when I look at guys right now…" He spoke as he placed his hand on his chin.

"You're a bunch of idiots." He finished his sentence without any expression.

The four lowered their heads in embarrassment for his words. Was that how he greets his students?

Later…

Squad 7 sat outside on the steps while their teacher sat on the railing a couple of feet away from them.

"Before we get started, I want you guys to introduce yourselves… talk about yourself." He spoke.

"About what?" Sakura asked.

"Things you like… things you don't like, your hobbies, and dreams for the future." He explained in steps.

"Why won't you introduce yourself to get us started?" Kai-lan suggested.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake… things I like and don't like… well, I'm not saying. My hobbies… I'm not in the mood to tell you. My dream… I don't exactly have one…" He greeted uninterestedly.

"We hardly introduced himself." Kai-lan muttered to her brother.

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Okay, now your turn. Who's first?"

"Believe it, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like instant ramen in a cup, and ramen from Ichiraku. I don't like it when you wait 10 minutes for the noodles to boil. And my dream is… to become the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will treat me like someone, someone important!" Naruto introduced himself with passion.

Kai-lan smiled from behind. She loved it when Naruto was full of determination.

"Alright, who's next?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like… I mean, who I like…!" Sakura glanced at Sasuke who had an emotionless face as she blushed.

"My hobby is…!" She blushed even more and got excited.

"And, my dream is…!" She said as she muffled her scream with her fists.

"And what do you hate?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto!" She shouted in disgust.

Naruto bawled at her answer.

"Alright, who's next?" Kakashi asked as he looked at the reaming two.

"My name… is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything…" Sasuke said emotionlessly.

"What I have isn't a dream… because I will make it into reality. I'm going to restore my clan… and destroy… a certain someone…" He said darkly as his eyes brow furrowed.

Kai-lan gazed at her brother with a glint of sadness in her eyes. She placed her hand on his back for comfort.

"Okay, you're the last person…" Kakashi said to Kai-lan.

"I'm Kai-lan Uchiha, the younger sister of Sasuke Uchiha. I hardly have anything to like. I don't exactly know my dislikes. My hobbies are studying medic ninjutsu medicine and etc., and training with my brother." She greeted with an unknown expression.

"My dream… is something that must come true. I too want to restore my clan, and hunt down someone… that must be dead." She said coldly.

Sakura and Naruto were really surprised of Kai-lan's words. It was natural for Sasuke, but for Kai-lan…? That was surely unexpected coming from her.

"Okay then… not that we gotten to know each other, we're going to do an exercise." Kakashi spoke casually.

"What's the exercise?" Sakura asked.

"You'll find out. It's going to be at the Training Field…" He answered as he smirked under his mask.

Kai-lan flinched the second she heard the location. She remembered the last time she was at the Training Field. She never stepped foot in that area since that dramatic experience. She knew that memories of her and her brother training together were all lies. She didn't want those emotions burring her again. Sasuke noticed his sister shaken up. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gripped it a bit tight; reminding her that she wasn't alone. She gave her brother a weak smile, but failed and her lips curved downward.

"I want all you at the Training Field before sunrise tomorrow." Kakashi ordered.

"What, that early!?" Naruto complained.

"Yes, no later than that…" He answered as he turned.

"I almost forgot… don't eat breakfast or else you'll throw up." He said as he looked over his shoulder and looked over at them.

They all gasped in shock. He's kidding right!?

Sunrise…

All of the members of Squad 7 met up at the heart of the Training Field, like Kakashi told them to meet him. Naruto and Sakura were basically half asleep, while Sasuke and Kai-lan were wide awake.

Kai-lan glanced around her surroundings with a sad expression on her face. Her emotions suddenly surfaced as memories came flooding in her head. She felt warm tears burning her eyes ad her body shook uncontrollably. Just before she burst into tears, she felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around her tightly as she was pulled in. Her cheek was placed on a strong chest and her body was pressed against a body of another.

"It's okay, there's nothing to worry about. I'm here…" Her brother whispered soothingly.

Kai-lan placed her hand on his chest and sighed in relief. She felt really safe in Sasuke's arms; it's like anything could happen with her brother with her.

"Thanks for that… I needed it…" She said kindly as she pulled back up and gazed up at his luscious face.

Sasuke gave her a nod and walked over to their tired and hungry team mates.

"Uuuggggh! Where the heck is he!? He expects us to starve… even when we didn't eat any breakfast! I'm loosing it like crazy!" Naruto shouted in irritation.

Sasuke lifted and eyebrow on Naruto's complaint. He said he was 'loosing it!?' Whatever it was, he lost everything a long time ago, and suddenly he realized.

"Not only that, he's not even here! And, he told s to meet him before sunrise! He's not even here!" Sakura added in annoyance.

Kai-lan glanced at Naruto and Sakura. They reminded her of wild cats! Vicious creatures that are crazy for meat and go even crazier if they starve! The thought of that made her smile, but also a bit worried. If that was the case for these two, they better get something to chew on, because if they don't put anything in their mouths, she knew they were gonna scissor-cut his face the second he appears. They continued waiting for their teacher impatiently, hoping that he would arrive before they die in starvation.

Hours later…

It was early in the morning, and there was still no sign of Kakashi. He finally showed up a moment later and made some lame excuse that not even a 3-year-old would believe. Sakura and Naruto shouted at him; complaining about them getting up super early and skipping breakfast for nothing. Once they calmed down, Kakashi spoke.

"Alright, then… let's get started." He said as he placed an alarm clock on a log.

Kakashi explained the exercise; to take a bell for each person from him before the alarms on the clock he set goes off. There were some rules; first, they were allowed to use any weapons, including shuriken. Second, they have three hours to get the bell from Kakashi. One they succeed, they would pass. Third, if any of them don't succeed, they we would miss lunch and watch him eating right in front of their faces. They kind of got the point why he told them to skip breakfast. But, that wasn't the worst part. If they fail to take the bells from him, he'd send them back to the Academy. They began by hiding from Kakashi to see if they were smooth and sneaky enough without giving themselves away. Of course, everyone except for Naruto, he instead tried to fight him face-to-face to take the bells by force. As the other the others watched Naruto failing and completely making a fool out of himself, their stomachs growled in hunger. Luckily, Kai-lan had a back-up plan.

"Here, take this…" She offered something to her brother.

"What is it?" He asked as he studied the object sitting on his palm.

"It's a food pill. It contains nutrients that foods have so it'll control your hunger for a while…" She explained as she bit down a food pill in her mouth.

"Thanks…" He said as he munched on the food pill.

Once he swallowed, Sasuke felt a difference in his body. He was no longer hungry, and he felt energized.

"I'll give this to Naruto and Sakura." She told them as she turned to leave.

"Just be careful, and don't let him see you." He said just before he left.

Kai-lan gave him a nod then vanished. Sakura watched Naruto getting his butt kicked by their teacher.

"Psst, Sakura…!" She heard a whisper.

Sakura turned to her side and saw a dark figure. She screamed in horror, but then her mouth was covered by a strong hand.

"It's me, Kai-lan…!" She snapped in a whisper; a bit irritated of her screaming.

"Man, don't scare me like that, Kai-lan!" Sakura whispered in a shaken voice.

"Whatever just eat this." She ordered as she handed her a food pill.

"What is it?" Sakura asked as she looked down at the food pill.

"A food pill." She answered plainly.

Sakura swallowed the pill, and felt more refreshed a minute later.

"I gotta give this one to Naruto." She said as she looked over at the blonde.

"How can you? You'll get into his mess!" Sakura said in disbelieve.

"Don't worry… I got a plan…" She smirked and the second, she was gone.

Naruto used his Shadow Clone Jutsu and some charged directly at Kakashi, but none of them even came close to the bells. As Naruto watched his clones getting a sour treatment, one of his clones walked over to him.

"Hey, Naruto. It's me…!" He whispered in the original's ear.

"I know it's you, you're me! Now, help us get the bell!" Naruto ordered rudely.

"I'm Kai-lan, I transformed into you…!" She whispered in annoyance.

"Wh…!" Naruto gasped in shock.

"Just eat this… it's a food pill…" She handed him one.

Naruto quickly swallowed it and then felt more energized. Kai-lan (still transformed) gave him a small smile, and then vanished in a puff of smoke.

` So, Kai-lan transformed Naruto, pretended to be a clone, and gave him a food pill so he'll have energy to fight. Well, well, well… looks like I found someone who has a bit of teamwork… ` Kakashi thought as he stared at the empty spot she stood.

Kai-lan appeared to her original spot with her brother as she was back to her original self.

"I'm guessing you did it?" Sasuke guessed as he slightly turned to his sister.

"Yeah, my work is done…" She sighed in relief.

After a moment of watching the battle, Kai-lan spoke.

"By the way, when are we going to start making our move?" She asked; a bit curious and impatient.

"When his guard is down… then, we'll make out move…" He answered in a low tone.

Kai-lan watched Naruto got caught in Kakashi's lame trap. He then talked down at him about being aware of your surroundings and other stuff. One moment later in Kakashi's conversation, Sasuke gasped.

"What's up?" His sister asked; a bit concerned.

"He let down his guard! Now's our chance…!" He answered as he pulled out a number of kunai knives and threw them directly at Kakashi.

"Seriously, you should…" Kakashi then shouted in pain as he got hit by Sasuke's attack.

"AAAHHH, he just got blasted by shuriken! Are you got of your mind, Sasuke!? You went TOO far!" Naruto shouted in horror as he wobbled upside-down.

"Don't you think it's a bit too much?" Kai-lan asked as she glanced at her brother.

"Maybe so… either way… we got the bells!" He answered as he and his sister watched Kakashi's body falling hopelessly.

**THE END**

**That's Chapter 3, you guys! I'm getting really exciting for you guys seeing my story unfold and I really appreciate of the number of people reading it! Thank you so much! Now, you saw Kai-lan and Sasuke working together of course on getting those bells. But, I wonder if their teamwork is enough to pass!? Here's the summary for Chapter 4:**

**SUMMARY:**

**Team Seven are trying their very best to get the bells from Kakashi, but find it a bit tricky and they knew right away they won't get them easily. It didn't matter to the Uchiha Siblings; they were determined to get those bells without fail! Will they be able to do it? Will their teamwork be enough to beat their teacher? Or will they end up failing the exercise? Fin out in Chapter 4! ;)**

**Ooooh, I wonder about that too! Well, we have to wait and see! Anyway, thanks you guys for reading my story and I hope you enjoy it as you read on! Enjoy the rest of the Holiday, everyone! Well, I'm out… PEACE! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back with a new chapter! I just want to give my thanks to all the viewers and visitors for reading my story! I've never been so happy in my whole life! Anyway, you'll finally see Kai-lan and Sasuke working together in combat! I wonder how good will they do!? We'll find out in any minute! ENJOY CHAPTER 4! And please Review! Review, review, REVEW!**

**Chapter 4: The Teamwork We Need, We Got!**

Kakashi fell as the weapons were stuck on his body. Then all of a sudden, a puff of smoke appeared. A log dropped on the ground with weapons stuck in it; a Substitution Jutsu! Sasuke gasped in shock, he fell right into his trap damn it!

"That's what I mean by that… overboard…" Kai-lan sighed as nodded.

"Tsk, he let his guard down on purpose, and I fell for it!" He grumbled in frustration.

"Now what…?" She asked unsurely.

"He knows where we are! We gotta move fast of he'll get us!" He answered impatiently.

"We should separate for back-up when we need it." She suggested.

Sasuke gave her a confident nod in agreement.

"Fall out." He said as he and his sister dashed in their own directions.

5 minutes later:

An ear-shredding scream echoed on the tree tops. Sasuke turned around in concern.

` Was that Kai-an? No, she's too strong to be in trouble even. So, it must be Sakura! Getting the bells from him will be a challenge. I understand the other two are unable to fight a jonin. Even so… ` Sasuke thought.

"I'm not like Naruto and Sakura!" He finished his sentence out loud in determination.

Kakashi stood behind him as he read his book. "Say that after you get the bells… my Sasuke…?" He mocked as he gave a cruel chuckle.

Sasuke turned into serious mode. He threw a kunai at Kakashi to catch him off guard, but he easily dodged it.

"An attack like that won't work on me." He told him with an unreadable expression.

A smirked appeared on his face. Sasuke threw another kunai and then it cut a rope. It triggered a number of kunai at Kakashi. He dodged it again, then Sasuke appeared right in front of him and did an around-the-house kick at him. Kakashi shield himself with his arm and then grabbed his ankle. Sasuke threw a punch at him, but blocked it again with his hand. Sasuke charged his other leg as he turned upside-down and tried a kick again, but then again it was blocked. Kakashi flinched in surprise to see a smirk on his face. What was he up to?

"Now…!" He shouted out loud.

Kakashi jerked his head and turned to look over his shoulder to see his other kunoichi student charging straight at him with fast speed. Kai-lan focused her chakra directly to her hand. Suddenly, her hand was cloaked with chakra.

` What…!? She can use medic ninjutsu on battle!? How can that be possible… for someone at her age! ` Kakashi thought as his eyes widened in shock.

"You can't run now! Those bells are ours!" She hissed as pulled her chakra-cloaked hand back.

Kai-lan hit Kakashi directly where his spine stood. His back was completely in shock; partly paralyzed. Sasuke then reached out his hand and tried to grab the bells, but the second he touched one with his fingertips, smoke exploded in front of their eyes.

"A Substitution Jutsu…!" She gasped as her eyes widened.

A number of kunai flew out of the bushes out of nowhere, aiming directly at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, watch out!" Kai-lan exclaimed as she ran to his rescue.

` No, I can't dodge them in time! ` He thought as fear and horror filled his eyes.

Kai-lan shoved her brother with brute force just in time. Luckily, they missed them, except for one that pierced her upper arm. She gritted her teeth in pain; trying her best not to shout. She lost her balance and slowly fell,

"Kai-lan!" Her brother cried out as he caught her in his arms.

Sasuke knelt down and gently placed his sister down on the ground. He studied the big, deep wound on her arm with a glint of sadness in his eyes.

"The wound on your arm is really deep. If it were deeper… it would be the end of you!" He panted so heavily, he felt light-headed.

"Don't worry, Sasuke… I'm alright…" She replied as she looked down at the knife stuck on her arm.

Kai-lan wrapped her fingers tightly around the handle and yanked the knife out of her arm as she gritted her teeth in excruciating pain. There was a circular shaped-like hole on her left arm and blood streamed out of the wound. She gently placed her opposite hand and used medical ninjutsu on her arm as she held back her tears from falling. Sasuke watched his sister in so much pain, he immediately hated himself. He allowed his little sister to get injured just so she could protect him. It was his own fault; he would rather die in his own fault than allowing her to sacrifice herself to protect him. Did he really mean that? Man, he was so selfish! He shouldn't have any doubts when it comes to his sister.

"There, I stopped the bleeding…" She sighed in exhaustion as she dropped her hand.

"But… the wound… it's still there…" He said in concern as eyed her wounded arm.

"It'll heal itself. I have cells that's move rapidly and they form new tissues. I'll be just fine before this day ends." She replied with a shaky smile.

No reply came for Sasuke; he just stared down at the hole on her arm. It made him feel really guilty and ashamed. To make it up to her, he decided to do a little thing for Kai-lan.

"Do you have a roll of bandages?" He asked as he held out his hand.

Kai-lan rummaged through her pouch and took out a roll. "Yeah, why...?" She wondered as she handed it to her brother.

Sasuke gently took her arm and carefully wrapped the bandage around the wound a couple of times of times. He then took out a kunai, cut the bandage, and tied it together tight. Kai-lan looked down at her now bandaged arm, then at her brother who smiled softly at her.

"Why did you do that?" She asked softly; really curious and a bit confused.

Sasuke slightly blushed as he lowered his head.

"It's my duty as your older brother to look after you and care for you. You're my little sister… and I love you…" He blurted out quietly; saying the last few parts even quieter.

"Plus, it was my fault you were hurt… and I can't help but feel guilty… this is the least I could do for you…" He said as he lifted his head and gazed at his little sister.

Sasuke reacted in surprise to feel a pair of arms around him.

"Kai-lan…"

"It's not your fault, Sasuke. You're okay, and that's all what matters…" She whispered soothingly.

Kai-lan pulled back to see Sasuke still down. She held his chin and lifted his head to face her. She gave him a big smile as she giggled softly. He couldn't help but smile, his sister always knew a way to make him smile. To his surprise, she threw a kunai past his head and landed somewhere in the bushes as he froze in complete shock. What the heck did he do wrong!?

"W-What was that for?" He managed to ask her as he relaxed his muscles.

"No point on hiding any longer! Come out!" She ordered harshly as she glared at the bushes behind them.

Sasuke turned to see the bushes leaves moving. Then, a dark figure popped out of the bushes and walked a bit closer to the two.

"Hm, looks like the rumours about you are true…" Kakashi spoke as he walked out of the bushes.

Kai-lan gave Kakashi an evil glare as a glint of hatred in her eyes flashed. For some reason, he reminded her of someone, someone that she hated so much. She nudged her brother with her elbow and gave him a certain look. Sasuke had no clue at first, until something hit him, he remembered exactly what she was telling him, and gave her a confident nod. Kakashi focused his eyes on the two, especially on Kai-lan.

` What are they up to…? ` He wondered in thought.

Then, Kai-lan stood up and charged at Kakashi. He was ready to block, but suddenly, she disappeared right in front of his eyes.

` What…!? Where did she go!? ` He thought as she cautiously looked around.

Kakashi snapped his pupils at Sasuke and realized he made hand signs.

"NOW!" He yelled.

Kakashi studied Sasuke carefully, who was he talking to? Then, he sensed a presence of another. He turned around to see Kai-lan behind him, making the same hand signs as her brother. They both took a huge deep breath in.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" They shouted at the exact same time.

` What…!? Genin can't do ninjutsu! It takes too much chakra! There's no way…! ` Kakashi thought in surprise.

They blew out two fireballs at him as Kakashi was trapped in the middle. The fireballs clashed with each other at him. Once the fire extinguished, all there was left was a big, burnt crater on the earth, but no Kakashi! Sasuke and Kai-lan looked around in concern.

"Where is he!? How could he dodge our attack…?" He exclaimed as he glanced the area cautiously.

"Tsk, I don't get it…!" She grumbled.

"What, what's wrong?" He asked as he looked at her.

"I can't sense his chakra anywhere! For some reason, he just disappeared! But, all I know for sure is… he dodged our attack…" She answered in frustration.

"Then, where the hell could he have gone...!?" He hissed as he studied their surroundings.

Then, Sasuke felt something gripped his ankle. He gasped in horror to see a hand grabbing his ankle tight.

"I'm where you least expect me." Kakashi spoke.

He then pulled Sasuke to the ground. Kai-lan turned around only to see Sasuke's head on the ground with no body. Her jaw just dropped with no words coming out! She was just speechless and horrified.

"What happened to you...!?" She managed to speak; a bit freaked out.

"I fell for one of his sneaky traps!" He answered sourly.

Kai-lan walked over to her brother to help him get free.

"Kai-lan, don't come over here!" He ordered sharply.

"Why not…?" She asked as she lifted an eyebrow.

But it was too late for Sasuke to answer, Kai-lan gasped to see a kunai knife an inch away from her neck. She gulped down a lump of fear as she slightly turned her head to see Kakashi behind her.

"I guess it's true… you are the prodigy of him…" He whispered coldly at her.

Her body instantly froze and Kai-lan could no longer move. Shivers placed all around her body when his words echoed in her head. Then, a sharp pain pierced right through her head. She fell in Kakashi's genjutsu. Normally, she could free herself from a genjutsu, but she was so mortified that she couldn't even move. She collapsed on the ground and her body laid there ever so still. Anger and rage filled Sasuke inside as he glared at him with a cold stare. Kakashi gave him an emotionless look, and then disappeared.

` Tsk, I couldn't beat him! He's even stronger than I am… and he hit Kai-lan with a genjutsu easily! ` Sasuke thought as he looked at the situation he was in.

All of a sudden, Sakura came running out of the bushes. She glanced to see Sasuke with no body and made weird faces at him; showing the she was pretty freaked out.

"Sakura…?" He said as he looked a bit weirded out by her reaction.

"AAAHHH! SASUKE'S HEAD WITH NO BODY AND IT'S TALKING!" She shouted with horror then she fainted.

"That's my team mate…" He sighed in embarrassment.

Moment later, Sakura slowly woke up, only to see Sasuke right above her, looking down at her with an emotionless look on her face. She shot up and hugged him in excitement, while he was trying to get himself free from her grip. Once she let go, he stood up.

"I was so close on getting those bells…" He said under his breath in frustration.

"Really, Sasuke…? You were…?" Sakura asked; a bit surprised.

"Last time, I touched one of them. Next time, I'll get them for sure…" He said as he turned to her.

"That is really great! I can't believe you did that, you're amazing!" She smiled awkwardly; sounded a bit sarcastic.

"(I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! HE TOUCHED ONE OF THE BELLS, I'LL NEVER GET MY HANDS ON ONE OF THOSE THINGS, WHICH MEANS SASUKE'LL PASS, AND I WON'T AND WE'LL BE SEPERATED FOREVER!)" Sakura's inner self shouted in worry as she held her head in worry.

"Hey, Sasuke, it will be hard to take those bells at this state, and we already lost so much time, so maybe we should just give up." She suggested nervously.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura, as she had a bit of scared look on her face. He knelt down next to Kai-lan and gazed at her still body lying on the ground. This was his entire fault; if he was stronger... this would've never happen to her. An image of their older brother's Sharigan eye as it made him even more frustrated.

"That day, I was crying…" He spoke quietly.

"When were you crying?" Sakura repeated softly.

Sasuke stayed quiet.

"I'm an avenger! That means I have to be stronger than my prey. And…" He paused as he gently placed his hand on her cheek.

"I need to be stronger… to protect my little sister…" He concluded his sentence as he his hand slightly slid down her cheek.

Sasuke slowly snaked his arms around Kai-lan and picked her up in bridal style. Before he did anything else, the alarm went off.

"Tsk, I wasted too much time…!" He muttered irritably and then walked away.

5 minutes later:

All four of them sat near the logs, except for Naruto who was the only one tied onto one of the logs as a punishment for trying to eat the food in secret, and then got caught by Kakashi, of course. Smart move, but failed badly. Kai-lan was still under Kakashi's genjutsu and still unconscious as Sasuke held her in his arms close to him. Kakashi stood in front of them with an unreadable look.

"Alright, before I start…" He spoke as he walked over to Sasuke.

Kakashi made a tiger-seal hand sign, then placed two fingers on Kai-lan's forehead. A minute later, she slowly opened her eyes to see a blurry image of her brother above her. She used her remaining strength to sit up and then she held her head to feel a sharp pain.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sasuke asked in concern.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks, Sasuke…" She answered in a weak voice.

Kai-lan then felt excruciating pain in her bandaged arm. She held her arm as she shook in so much pain.

"Kai-lan…"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me…" She smiled weakly at him.

Kai-lan glanced and gasped to see Naruto. Why the hell was he tied to a log?

"Well, looks like you all fail…" Kakashi sighed casually.

"So I guess you're gonna send us back to the Academy, aren't you?" Naruto assumed with a grumble.

"No… I decided not to…" He answered blankly.

They all gasped on at his reply.

"Really, all I did was screamed like hell and fainted. You get points for that?" Sakura spoke; a bit surprised and confused.

"You're not sending us back to the Academy?" Kai-lan repeated Naruto's question.

"No, I'm not…" Kakashi answered as he gave them a sarcastic smile.

Sakura jumped for joy as Naruto cheered.

"Instead, I'm pulling you all out of the program… permanently...!" He shot straight at them sharply.

All of them gasped in shock. Naruto looked pretty steamed.

"What, you can't do that to us! If you do, then we'll never be ninja! That's not fair at all; you can't just say one thing and do the opposite!" Naruto roared as his legs flew around like crazy.

"It's because you don't have what it takes to be a ninja! All of you are all the same; you don't have the ability to be ninja!" Kakashi shot back.

Sasuke was angry with his words; saying that he had no capability to be a ninja. He charged right at Kakashi with irritation without even thinking.

"Sasuke, what are you doing!?" Kai-lan exclaimed in worry as she held out her hand.

Kakashi easily stopped his attack by pining Sasuke on the ground with his foot on his head.

"You really don't have any patient, do you…" He sighed broadly as he looked down at him.

Sasuke growled as he gritted his teeth with fury.

"Fine then, let me ask you guys this: Why do the people in the Academy make groups of three?" Kakashi questioned them; wanted an answer.

"You want us to answer that?" Sakura asked irritably.

"Yes… so, what's your answer?" He asked again impatiently.

"AAAHHH…! How are we supposed to know that…!?" Naruto shouted in frustration.

"It's so basic… TEAMWORK!" He answered in annoyance.

All four of them gasped.

"Working together…?" Sakura asked.

"That's right. If you all come at me at the same time, then you might have gotten the bells." He told them slowly.

Suddenly, something hit Kai-lan… something about the bells.

"That's why there were only two bells, which means only two of us will pass. You knew that we would try to get the bells ourselves, and you wanted to see if we would fight for them for ourselves or as a team…" She assumed plainly.

"Exactly, I did that on purpose because I wanted to see if you guys worked together on taking them from me. But instead, I got the opposite…" Kakashi replied as he turned to one of his students.

"Sakura…! You were caught up on Sasuke being gone that you wouldn't lay a hand for Naruto!" He stated as Sakura had a guilty look on her face.

"Naruto…! You run in and try doing everything on your own!" He turned to Naruto; who had annoyed look on his face.

"And you, Sasuke… thinking that Sakura and Naruto are so behind of you, and you only cared and watched over Kai-lan!" He stated coldly as he looked down at Sasuke.

Kakashi then turned to Kai-lan.

"What I _did_ learn is that Kai-lan had the most teamwork out of all of you. Even though, there is still one thing…" He said plainly.

They waited for Kakashi to speak, especially Kai-lan. She wanted to know what she did wrong.

"You only worked along with Sasuke just because you trust him more and you know what he can do. But, you didn't even bother getting to know Naruto and Sakura's strengths." He explained as he eyed Kai-lan; who had an unreadable face.

"Well, I would've done that if Naruto hadn't charge at you like a bull and Sakura at least tried to throw a punch at you." She commented as she gave him a cold stare.

"That's your excuse!? If that's only the reason, don't waste my time." He replied bitterly.

Kai-lan had enough of this guy. She quietly tried to pull out a kunai and stab the hell out of Kakashi. It appeared that her brother read her mind, because Sasuke gave her a stiff stare; telling her to forget about whatever she was trying to do. She huffed hard and slowly slid her hand out of her weapon pouch.

"Just face it, you guys just don't have the teamwork you need to become ninja!" Kakashi shot softly.

"Wait a second, you said that Kai-lan had the most teamwork out of all of us! What did she do that was required teamwork!?" Naruto barked; a bit ticked off at all of this.

"If I remember right, she gave you all a food pill. And it was a good thing that she did. If she didn't, then you wouldn't have any energy. There could even be a chance that you won't be able to survive." He answered annoyed.

Everyone looked at Kai-lan.

"At least she had concern on all of you! That's a part of teamwork." He added in a soft tone.

"If that's the case, then why does she fail…?" Sakura questioned in confusion and annoyed.

"Yeah, it's not fair that she's getting punished because of us!" Naruto snapped as his legs waved around in irritation.

"This isn't an individual exercise! You are all one team! If one person fails, you all fail!" He answered angrily.

"But, still—!" Naruto started.

"-it's okay, Naruto…" Kai-lan interrupted softly.

Naruto looked to his right at Kai-lan who had a small smile.

"If you don't have teamwork, it will affect your team dramatically, and cause deadly risks. For example…" Kakashi spoke as he pulled out a kunai knife.

"Sakura...! Kill Naruto now, or Sasuke DIES!" He ordered sourly as he held the knife near Sasuke's neck.

Sakura gasped in horror, while Naruto looked at Sakura, than at Kakashi with a scared look on his face. Surprisingly, Kai-lan sat there with a calm look on her face. But, she did look a little scared as a drop of sweat raced down her head.

"These things happen more often that you think…" Kakashi spoke as he put the kunai away and finally got off of Sasuke.

Kakashi stood with his back towards them. He looked like he was lost in his thoughts. Then, he glanced over at the four with an unreadable face.

"Alright, I'll give you one last chance on getting the bells. You'll have three hours to take them."

"First, eat lunch for energy. But, don't give any to Naruto…" He ordered as he looked over at Naruto.

"Wait, how come? And how come Naruto's the only one tied on a log anyway?" Kai-lan asked out of curiosity; feeling like she missed out a lot.

"He tried to eat the lunches for himself in secret, but I caught him before he could dig in." Kakashi answered.

"Really, Naruto? Why do you let your hunger get the best of you every single time? What were you thinking?" She asked in disappointment; expected a bit more of him.

"C'mon, you never went through what I did! I was totally desperate, I was starving!" Naruto whined; looking like he was about to burst into tears.

Kai-lan sighed on his childish reaction. She then turned to Kakashi and spoke.

"What would happen if we _do_ give some to Naruto?" She wondered cautiously as she arched one eyebrow.

"Then, you'll face the absolute punishment, and you fail immediately!" He shot at them.

Everyone leaned back on Kakashi's answer with a scared look on their faces.

"I make the rules, you follow them, got it?" He ordered in a low, dark tone.

Once he thought he made everything clear, Kakashi disappeared. A moment later, they were all enjoying eating the lunch, except for Naruto. Sakura took one box while Kai-lan and Sasuke shared the other.

"That's alright! I can hold it for days, for weeks! Believe it, this is easy!" He shouted as he put on a brave face.

Then, Naruto's stomach growled loudly.

"Eeehh, no problem…" He said in a hungry, shaky voice.

Kai-lan turned and saw Naruto suffering in hunger. She felt bad that he couldn't eat anything, and that he'll throw a huge fit on everything when he had an empty stomach. She turned to her brother who wasn't concerned at all and leaned over to him.

"Sasuke, we have to do something. Naruto can't be like this." She whispered.

Sasuke looked up from his food and gave her an uninterested look. He looked over her shoulder at Naruto who had a desperate look on his face. Then, he laid his eyes back at Kai-lan and gave her an annoyed look.

"Why do we have to...? And Kakashi told us not to help him." He grumbled angrily at her.

"He also said that he wanted us to build up our teamwork, this requires teamwork." She replied.

By the look on Sasuke's face, he wasn't so hot on the idea. That and he didn't really care less if Naruto starve to death.

"Besides, it will affect our chance on getting the bells. And you know how weak Naruto is when he has an empty stomach." She snapped in a whisper.

"No, but I bet you do…" He whispered in sarcasm.

Sasuke saw a serious look on his sister's face. He still wasn't up for the idea, but he didn't want to make Kai-lan upset.

"Fine, whatever…" He sighed in annoyance.

Kai-lan smiled and took the lunch from her brother's hands.

"Psst, hey Naruto…" She whispered to him.

"Huh…?" Naruto turned to see Kai-lan in front of him.

"What are you doing?" He whispered in concern.

"Just be quiet and eat." She ordered as she held the chopsticks near his mouth; trying to feed him.

"What are you doing!? You heard what Kakashi sensei said!" Sakura spoke; overheard them.

"He's not here, so he won't know. Besides, if we let Naruto starve, it will affect our chances on taking the bells." She replied as her pupils moved towards her.

"But, what happens if he catches you?" Naruto asked in worry.

"Then, he'll have to punish me only, I don't mind if I fail…" She answered as she closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"You're willing to do that for us!?" Naruto asked as his eyes widened.

"We're a team, of course." She smiled gently.

"T-Thanks, Kai-lan… a lot…" Naruto said as he gazed at her with lust.

"Enough of the talking, hurry up and get this over with! Kakashi will be here any minute." Sasuke snapped as he slowly watched his surroundings.

"Here, Naruto…" Kai-lan said as she fed him.

Naruto happily chewed. He didn't know what was better; finally getting the chance to eat, or being fed by the prettiest girl in the village. Just the thought of that made him smile ear to ear. Kai-lan smiled at Naruto's cheery face, it reminded her of herself when she was a kid. She handed him another bite, until a big, puff of smoke appeared.

"YOOU…!" Kakashi roared.

The wind blew hard on the four. Naruto screamed as Kai-lan turned around, guarding Naruto.

"You broke the rules! Time for your punishment…!" He growled then made some hand signs.

Dark clouds appeared in the sky, and the wind grew stronger.

"Any last words…!?" Kakashi questioned coldly.

"Kakashi!" Someone called out.

Kakashi turned to Kai-lan who had a brave look on her face.

"This has nothing to do with the others. I'm the one who broke the rules! Punish me only…! I'm the one who should fail!" She told him fearlessly.

Sakura gazed at Kai-lan.

` Kai-lan is so brave! She's standing up to Kakashi and she's not afraid at all. ` She thought with a sad look.

Sakura closed her eyes and shot them right opened with confidence. She stood next to Kai-lan without any fear.

"Sakura…?" She looked surprised to see Sakura standing up to Kakashi.

"Kai-lan shouldn't be the only one to fail! You should fail me too!" Sakura protested bravely.

Sasuke was a bit surprised that Kai-lan was protecting the team and sacrificed everything she worked for. She wasn't the scared girl he knew before. Naruto was mostly surprised. He was scared that Kai-lan and Sakura would be punished, but was grateful at the same time, but mostly, scared. He then decided to say something for himself too.

"You said that we were supposed to work together as a team! That's Kai-lan and Sakura…" Naruto shouted as he trailed his volume down.

"We're all in this squad and we're all in it together!" Sasuke announced as he stood next to Kai-lan.

"Sasuke…" She said softly.

"I'm not letting you do this by yourself, sis. And, I'm not letting you throw everything you've worked so hard for away. Plus, I can't let my team down, now can't I?" He gave her a grin.

Kai-lan gave him a big smile. That's the brother she knew!

"Yeah, that right! We gave Naruto some food because the four of us are one!" Sakura stated.

"And, we did it because he's an important part of our team mate!" Kai-lan added.

` Did she really mean that? ` Sasuke doubted in thought.

"Yeah, yeah! Believe it, the four of us are one!" Naruto shouted bravely.

"The four of you are one!? Is that your answer!?" Kakashi questioned as he bent down with his hands on his hips and glared down at them.

The four were ready for anything for Kakashi to throw anything at them. But then, Kakashi suddenly smiled at them.

"You pass…!" He smiled brightly.

All four of them flinched in surprise.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked.

"You… pass…!" He repeated himself.

"But, you just…" Sakura started.

"All the students I had in the past were listening to everything I said and they had no concern on their team mate. That's why I failed them…" He explained as he straightened his back.

"So you waned to see if we would follow your rules… when really, you wanted to know if we would break the rules in order to help our team mate." Kai-lan assumed with a microscopic smile.

"That's right." Kakashi nodded and turned his back to them.

"In the Ninja World, those who break the rules are scum. However, those who abandon their friends... are even worse than scum." He quoted as he looked up at the bright blue sky.

"Those words…" Kai-lan breathed.

"The exercise is over... Team 7 will start their first mission tomorrow!" Kakashi announced as he gave them a _huge_ thumbs-up.

"Yes…!" Sakura beamed.

Sasuke and Kai-lan gave each other a fist-bump with grins on their faces.

"I did it, I did it! Believe it! I'm a ninja, ninja, ninja!" Naruto cheered with so much joy.

"Let's go…" Kakashi said as he turned and started walking.

Sasuke and Kai-lan walked together as Sakura walked along with them with an excited look on her face. Little did they know, they forgot one small thing.

"I knew they were gonna do this, dammit!" Naruto shouted as he wriggled around crazy.

They continued walking without hearing a single word he said, and that made Naruto really, _really _mad.

"Grrr… YOU GUYS FORGOT TO UNTIE MEEE!" He roared in fury.

**THE END**

**Wow, some chapter, huh? Anyway, I'm soooo excited to post the next chapter for you! It's gonna be amazing! And I bet you guys know what it is about! Yup, it's the beginning of their first, all-time mission, they were pumped! Well, at least Naruto was! Anyway, here's the summary for Chapter 5!**

**SUMMARY:**

**Team 7 started off with the basics, and of course, Naruto wasn't satisfied at all. He protested on getting harder mission… missions that requires a lot of ninja stuff. Irritated, the Third Hokage grant them the wish and were off. Of course it wasn't gonna be that easy, but not because of the difficulty. Their client, Tazuna kept a secret from them and blurted out the truth. Aware of the dangerous obstacles they'll face, they continued with their journey, only to encounter one of the most dangerous criminals. Will they be able to stop… or even survive the villainous demon? Will they ever wish to go back to babysitting and chasing down cats running away from their owners? Will they ever come out of their mission a success? Or will they even come out of it alive? Find out in Chapter 5!**

**Can't wait to post it! Well, I hope you guys enjoy it so far and hopefully review my story! It will mean so much! Anyways, enjoy life everyone! And I will see you next week with a new chapter! I hope… TIL NEXT TIME, BYE! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys! You know what time it is… it's new chapter time! Enough of the child games, time to get serious! Team Seven received D-rank missions for the time-being, but to Naruto it was more like chores. Irritated, Naruto ordered the Third Hokage to give them a real ninja mission! I wonder how that will pan out. Kai-lan too was a bit annoyed of their childish missions, but you don't see her complaining. They finally got the mission they've wanted. Let's see more of it! HERE'S CHAPTER 5, EVERYONE! And please review! Review, review, REVIEW!**

**Chapter 5: Mission of A Lifetime! **

Squad 7 stood in front of the Third Hokage, waited patiently for their next mission. They had just completed their other D-rank mission: To capture a cat that ran away from its owner; which was kinda understandable to the cat. If they were the cat, they would run like hell too!

"Alright, you're next mission is to pick up some…" The Hokage started but was cut off.

"NOOO! I don't wanna do anymore of these stupid missions! I wanna go on a real ninja mission!" Naruto complained in irritation.

"I'm afraid you can't. Missions are given depending on your ninja level. And, also…" The Hokage stopped talking to see the squad not even listening, thanks to a certain blonde.

"So, I had this Natsu Ramen yesterday, and I was thinking of getting Misu Ramen today and…" Naruto chatted to his squad with his back facing the Hokage; not interested on listening to him.

"SILENCE...!" The Hokage ordered angrily.

"Oh, sorry about that…" Kakashi apologized sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"If you want a tough mission, very well, you'll be given a C-rank mission." The Hokage sighed in defeat.

"What kind of mission?" Kai-lan asked plainly.

"An escort mission… here's the client you're escorting." The Hokage answered as he handed her the mission details.

Just before Kai-lan read the details, a door slid opened and an old man stood at the door frame. They all turned to the old man, who had a beer bottle in his hand. He looked over at the four genin with a disgusted face.

"So, these kids are my escorts? What a joke…!" He grumbled sloppily.

He turned his gaze slightly at Naruto. "And, what's with the little one with the idiotic look on his face?" He asked grumpily.

"Ha ha, what do you mean the little one with the idiotic look on his-!" Naruto laughed until he realized he was talking about him.

Eventually, Naruto burst in rage and jumped at the old man, but Kakashi held him from attacking him.

"The name's Tazuna. You guys better protect me." He grumbled viciously at them.

At the Main Gateway:

"Yeeeaaahhh…! Finally, a real mission…!" Naruto cheered.

"Hmph, this isn't gonna be a walk in the park. And you call yourself a ninja?" Tazuna grumbled in reply.

"What did you just say, you old man!?" Naruto barked.

Kai-lan read the mission details they were given carefully as Sasuke read over her shoulder.

"So, our mission is to escort you to the Land of Waves safely to finish building a bridge. It also says you're the Chief of this bridge construction, am I right?" She spoke politely to him.

Tazuna slightly lowered his head. "Yes, that's right. We have to finish the bridge… it's our only hope…" He answered softly.

Kai-lan gave him a confused look. What did he mean by that?

"This is gonna be a long mission. Even longer since Naruto tagging along…" Sasuke groaned at his last few words.

"Would you rather chase down runaway cats all over the village?" She questioned with a scoff.

Sasuke gave that a pretty good thought, then shivered in disgust. She made a pretty good point and his sister laughed at his reaction then started walking while her brother quickly followed her.

They walked on the road with no difficulty at all. It seemed that it was gonna be easier than they thought. As they walked past a puddle, Kakashi glanced down at it casually. Then, he noticed that Kai-lan saw what he saw. All of a sudden, two ninja appeared out of nowhere and wrapped sharp chain around Kakashi.

"Do it…!" One of them ordered and pulled even more and Kakashi was shredded to pieces.

Sakura moved back a few steps as she screamed in horror.

"K-Kakashi sensei!" Naruto exclaimed and then sensed danger behind him.

"Now you're next!" One of them spoke.

As they were about to attack, Sasuke and Kai-lan jumped into action. Sasuke threw a shuriken then a kunai at a tree.

"Ugh, I can't get loose!" One ninja shouted as he struggled to free himself.

Kai-lan swiftly appeared behind them as her hands were cloaked in chakra. She hit the two ninja on their backs; paralyzing their movements.

"What's happening!? My body isn't moving properly!" One shouted.

"Who the hell is this girl!?" The other questioned in concerned as he glared at Kai-lan behind him.

She suddenly disappeared right in front of his eyes.

"W-Where the hell did she go…!?" He glanced as he glanced around fast.

"She's right over there!" His comrade shouted as his eyes widened to see her dashing right at him.

Kai-lan attacked one of them with a kunai in her hand. He used his sharp claws and blocked her attack as the other one used his claws to grab her by the waist. She swiftly dodged with a flip-twist and stopped his attack with both of her legs. One of the ninja noticed Sasuke charging towards them then pushed off Kai-lan's leg grip and attacked him. Sasuke jumped over the claw and landed on his sister's back. He did a round-the-house kick at them as he gripped Kai-lan's shoulders then brought them back high and did a handstand on her back. Both ninja tumbled on the ground with pain all over their bodies. Knowing that their job wasn't done, Sasuke (still doing a handstand) bent his arms and jumped off of Kai-lan's shoulders. The two ninja struggled to get up and before they were ready to attack, someone appeared and caught them quick and tightly. It was Kakashi, alive and not in pieces!

"Kakashi, you're alive!" Sakura cheered in joy.

"But, how…!?" Naruto gasped as he turned to see pieces of log.

Kai-lan folded her arms. "You knew it too, huh?" She guessed.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as they all turned to Kai-lan.

"I knew something was off as we walked down the road, and I also knew that these guys were going to attack. Looks like I wasn't the only one…" She answered as she gave a small smirk to Kakashi.

"And, you guessed correctly." Kakashi said as he walked up to them and stopped.

"Excellent job, Kai-lan and Sasuke. Really smooth… nice job guarding the Bridge Builder, Sakura..." He complimented plainly.

` Sasuke and Kai-lan stopped them with ease. They don't have any scratches on them, and they did look scared at all! ` Naruto thought as he looked at them.

"Hey…" Sasuke called to him.

"Yeah…?" Naruto replied nervously.

"You're not hurt are you, scaredy cat!?" He mocked; talking down at him like a child.

Naruto gasped on Sasuke's words then gritted his teeth in anger.

"Saaasuukkee!" He barked as he tried to come at him but was stopped by their sensei.

"Naruto…! Don't move! These claws on them have poison in it." Kakashi warned him cautiously.

Naruto gasped in horror as he looked down at his deep wound.

"We have to open the wound and remove the poison from your blood." He told him seriously.

Sasuke gave Naruto an emotionless look; who was looking down at his wound in fear. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see his sister; who had a bit of an upset look on her face.

"Why did you have to say that to him? Y'know how he reacts…" She told him bitterly.

"Well, it is true. He needs to face it, that's all." Sasuke replied; uninterested.

"Will you just stop putting him down? I mean it, Sasuke…" She told him softly but demanding as she gave him a gentle slap on the arm.

"Fine, whatever…" He huffed.

Kai-lan gave a sigh, and then she turned to Tazuna.

"Y'know by the looks of it, it seems that those ninja from the Mist are after you, Tazuna." She assumed as she eyed him suspiciously.

Tazuna kept quiet as Kai-lan continued.

Kai-lan turned her gaze towards her sensei. "Something doesn't look right, Kakashi. We're supposed to guard Tazuna from bandits, but instead, Mist chunin were after you, am I right?" She stated as she folded her arms.

"You're right, Kai-lan. You didn't say that ninja were after you." Kakashi agreed as he turned to the old man.

"Maybe it was just a coincidence." He guessed emotionlessly.

"I think not. There's something going on that we don't know about. You're hiding something, I can tell…" She replied bitterly as she focused her eyes carefully.

"What makes you think you know anything? You're just a ninja wannabe!" Tazuna hissed.

"You're wrong…" Kakashi butted in.

Tazuna turned his gaze on Kakashi.

"Kai-lan isn't like any genin. She can read facial expressions and knows if you're lying or not. She can tell what you're feeling inside and out. I would be honest with her, if I were you. She not a fan of liars…" He warned as he gave him a solid glare.

"If that's the case, there's no point on keeping it a secret any longer." He finally said truthfully.

Tazuna explained the whole story in detail. Once he was done, there was complete silence.

"So, you lied just so you won't pay a lot of money for an A-rank mission?" Kai-lan asked; a bit annoyed.

"Yes, there wasn't enough money for me to do so." Tazuna answered as he lowered his head.

"But, we can't do this mission. We're only genin, those guys are chunin. I think we should go back to the village, and we really need to look at Naruto's wound." Sakura suggested.

Kakashi gazed at Naruto for a moment, and then spoke.

"I guess we have no choice, but to go back…" He sighed.

Naruto groaned in frustration. He then look out a kunai, and stabbed it right in his wound. Everyone gasped in total shock as they stared in horror.

"Why am I so different!?" He complained in frustration.

"Naruto, what are you doing!? Stop it…!?" Sakura ordered.

"I'm not gonna run away anymore. And, I'm not gonna lose to Sasuke anymore!" He told himself in determination.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with an unreadable expression.

` Naruto… you… ` Kai-lan thought as she gazed at him thoughtfully.

Naruto turned with the kunai still on his wound.

"I promise I'll protect you, old man. Don't worry about me, I'm fine!" He grinned proudly.

"Uh Naruto, that was pretty cool how you got the poison out. But, if you lose anymore blood… you're going to die." Kakashi informed him with a certain expression.

Naruto froze in horror as his face turned a bit pale. He then started running around in circles like a total loon. Sasuke sighed in annoyance and then glanced to see Kai-lan… giggling? Why kind of fool laughs at an idiot like Naruto!?

Kai-lan held out her hand. "Naruto, can I look at your wound, please?" She asked sweetly as her eyes followed the panicking blonde.

Naruto ran up to Kai-lan so fast that she almost fell back. She gazed at his wound only to see it healing slowly.

` The wound is recovering quickly… is this coming from the power of the Nine-tails? ` She thought as she focused her eyes on the wound.

"Uuuuhhh, is something wrong?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"Hm…?" Kai-lan looked up from the wound only to see a scared look on his face.

"You have a serious look on your face." He said nervously in a shaky voice.

Kai-lan looked at him thoughtfully, and then she applied a soft smile on her lips.

"Don't worry, everything is fine, Naruto." She assured in soothingly as she placed her other hand on top of his.

Kai-lan used medical ninjutsu and his wound healed even faster. Naruto gazed at her with a gentle smile on his face. Sakura watched the two, so did Sasuke.

` Kai-lan's being so nice to Naruto, and she takes care of him like an older sister. I wish I could do something like that… to Sasuke… ` Sakura thought disappointedly.

` Why is Kai-lan being so kind to him, anyway? It makes no sense…! ` Sasuke thought suspiciously.

When Kai-lan finished, she took out a roll of bandages and wrapped it around his hand.

"It's going to be alright now…" She sighed assuring.

Naruto looked down at his now bandaged hand. He opened and closed his hand with no pain.

"Wow, it doesn't hurt anymore!" He said in glee.

"I did a little something so the pain won't bother you so much." She replied.

Naruto swiftly scooped her in for a hug as he slightly lifted her feet off of the ground. Her eyes widened in surprise, she wasn't expecting a hug from him. But, it felt good and wrapped her arms around his neck; hugging him back. Sasuke gave Naruto a dark look while Sakura slightly blushed watching the cute scene. Kai-lan pulled back a bit and looked at his blue, sparkly eyes.

"What was that for?" She asked as she slightly blushed.

Naruto gasped on her question. His throat felt like it had swollen and couldn't speak. He blushed as he scratched the back of his head.

"That was… my way of saying… thank you…" He finally answered softly.

Kai-lan's blush got an even deeper red and she couldn't help but smile at him.

"You're welcome, Naruto…" She said as she lowered her head with her eyes closed.

"Alright, let's get a move on." Kakashi spoke.

They all nodded and continued walking. As they walked, Sasuke walked really close to his sister.

"Hey, I wanna know something…" He demanded softly.

Kai-lan turned her head and gave her brother a confused look.

"Is there something between you and Naruto?" He questioned in a soft growl.

"What, no! There's nothing between us! We're just friends!" She shot at him quietly.

Sasuke muffled a laugh.

"You blush every time you talk to him." He told her with a smirk.

"No, I don't!" She snapped as she slightly blushed.

Sasuke placed a finger on her blushed cheek. "You're blushing right now." He pointed out.

Kai-lan looked away as she blushed even more.

"Not only that, you laugh every time he acts stupid." He added as he eyed his sister.

Kai-lan didn't attend to reply.

"There _is _something going on." He muttered is conclusion as he crossed his arms.

Kai-lan turned her head fast and glared at her brother.

"You got it all wrong, Sasuke. It's nothing like that! Really…!" She snapped; tried to convince him.

"Really…?" He questioned doubtfully.

"Sasuke, there is nothing, okay? Nothing at all! Will you just please believe that… for me…?" She begged gently; making herself clear.

Sasuke looked at her pleading eyes, and then sighed in defeat.

"Alright, fine…" He said under his teeth with a small smile on his face.

Kai-lan smiled brightly as Sasuke smiled even more at her. Few moments passed as they walked, suddenly sensed danger coming at them fast, so did Kakashi.

"Everyone, look out!" She warned as she looked up.

Everyone looked up to see a huge sword over their heads. It hit a tree and a huge ninja landed on the long handle. He looked over his shoulder at the troupe with a death glare as his back was facing them.

"Who the heck are you!? You better get out of our way or you'll get it!" Naruto barked in threat.

Naruto glared up at the man and took a step forward.

"I'm gonna take you down to size!" He roared as he pointed his finger at him.

"No, Naruto! You can't do that!" Kakashi ordered him in serious tone.

"W-Why not!?" He asked in shock.

"This one is not like the ones before. He's at a totally different level." He answered as he looked up at the shinobi with cautiousness.

"He's a jonin…" Kai-lan pointed out blankly as she studied the man in front of them.

"A jonin…!?" Sakura repeated in shock.

"Yeah… and according to his headband, he's a ninja from the Hidden Mist like the other two from before." She answered as she eyed the man's headband.

Sakura glanced up at the Mist ninja with fear.

"Zabuza Momochi, an S-rank criminal in the bingo books." Kakashi stated slowly.

"He's known as the Master of Silent Killing, and known for being the Demon of the Mist." Kai-lan added.

"So, what are we gonna do… fight him!?" Naruto wondered impatiently.

"It's obvious that he's after the Bridge Builder, so our first priority is protecting him." She answered.

"That's right, and we have to fight him in order to keep him safe. We have to do whatever it takes to stop him." Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"Right, got it...!" Naruto said in a serious face.

Sasuke and Kai-lan gave a nod and were in serious mode. Zabuza kept quiet the whole entire time, studying his opponents with an unreadable expression. He was ready to make a move at any second.

**THE END**

**Whoa, what an epic chapter, right guys!? I mean, it's totally cray cray! Anyway I saw I got some reviews, and I'm like crying right now! You guys are just amazing! Anyway, hopefully I'll have time to post more chapters, but since there's school and other stuff going on, I don't have that kind of time. But, I've been brain storming some scenes, so I'll be ready whenever my fingers are on the keyboard! I don't want to leave you guys hanging soooo… here's the summary for Chapter 6!**

**SUMMARY:**

**Squad Seven face off with the Mist Demon, Zabuza Momochi in order to keep Tazuna safe. Of course, it wasn't gonna be easy, even with Kai-lan along. Now with Kakashi and Kai-lan captured, how will Sasuke and the others fight without them? Will they be able to protect Tazuna from Zabuza? Will they have a chance on even beating him? Or will they feel the wrath of the Dangerous Demon? All the action will be seen on Chapter 6!**

**Can't wait! Hope you guys enjoyed it like I did so far, and review please! Wish I could say more, but I can't! Well, look's like I'm out… PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm afraid I have bad news! My computer got messed and my dad took it to get it fixed, but the chapters I made after this one was deleted and it was polished and edited. What I'm saying is that I have to put my story on hold for a while until I edited my future chapters. I'm sorry it has to come to this, but I don't wanna let you guys wait every 2 weeks just for one chapter! Hope you can understand. Anyway if I remembered right, I left off the part when Squad Seven bumped into Zabuza Momochi, one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, and the Mist Demon. I wonder how the battle will turn out, this is gonna be EPIC! I'll hopefully see you guys in a few weeks, until I catch up and until then, ENJOY CHAPTER 6! And please review! Review, review, REVIEW!**

**Chapter 6; Battle With The Mist Demon!**

Squad 7 was faced off with Zabuza in wonder and worry as Kakashi held his headband in ready position. Kai-lan slid her foot to the side, gridding the earth minerals below them as Sasuke stood right next to his sister.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye…" Zabuza spoke as he focused his eyes on Kakashi.

Sasuke gasped on the man's statement. What did he just say about a 'Sharingan Eye'? Kai-lan was also quite shocked herself. She leaned over to her brother's shoulder and asked:

"Did he just say 'Sharingan Eye'? What does this mean?" She whispered in his ear.

"Does that make him an Uchiha? He has the Sharingan, so that must be it." He assumed as he studied their sensei.

"No, that can't be. If that were the case then I would've known. At least, Itachi would've told me." She replied as she studied his hand on his headband.

Sasuke shivered as she said the name he never wanted to hear for as long as the world existed, but he shook it off and focused on the situation that was happening before their eyes. Naruto, on the other hand, was so discouraged and frustrated of hearing the word 'Sharingan' constantly. He didn't even know what the heck it was **(Big shocker!).**

"Everyone keeps on saying 'Sharingan, Sharingan'! Can someone tell me what 'Sharingan' is!?" Naruto questioned in annoyance; demanding for an answer.

"Sharingan … a rare visual jutsu on the eyes. If a ninja obtains these eyes, they can copy any of their opponents' ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu and attack right back." Sasuke explained as he was deep in his thoughts.

"The Sharingan can also read the opponents' moves, so that gives the wielder the advantage. However, there's more to the Sharingan than there is right now…" Kai-lan added as she gave her blonde teammate a blank look.

"You were known as the ninja who copied over a thousand jutsu…" Zabuza spoke suddenly.

"Yes… they call you… Kakashi the Copy Ninja…" He smirked down at the masked joinin.

"Kakashi the Copy Ninja…? That kinda makes sense…" Kai-lan said in awe.

"Now, Manji Formation…! And stay out of this fight!" Kakashi ordered as he gripped his headband tightly.

"Huh…?" **(Naruto)**

"I taught you guys' teamwork, now it's time for you guys to use it." He told them.

"Kai-lan, I might need your assistance. If it looks like I'm in trouble, lend me a hand, alright?" Kakashi told his youngest kunoichi.

"Okay, Kakashi…" She nodded.

Kai-lan eyes were glued to her sensei as Kakashi lifted his headband up.

"I'm ready…!" He said as he opened his left eye, which had the Sharingan eye that Zabuza was talking about.

Suddenly, thick layers of mist appeared around the area. Squad 7 swiftly moved and guarded Tazuna from their dangerous opponent. The mist was so thick, they're practically blind. Sasuke glanced to see if his sister was alright. She was alright, but she had her eyes closed as she made a hand sign. Their other teammates noticed also and were concerned too.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Naruto asked he gave her a clueless look.

"I'm trying to find him…" She answered as she focused her chakra sternly and carefully.

"What…?" Sakura said.

"The mist is too thick for the naked eye to see. I'm trying to sense his presence so he won't take us out immediately." She explained blankly.

"I see…" Her brother breathed.

A moment of silence was upon them, until Kai-lan shot her eyes open in shock with a gasp.

"Kakashi, behind you…!" She shouted in warning.

Kakashi spun in a nick of time and ducked his head from Zabuza's blade. The man swung his sword again at the masked jonin, but was block by his kunai.

"Hm, so that one can sense my presence, huh?" Zabuza mumbled as he moved his eyes towards the young kunoichi.

Kakashi dodged his sword again and used his knife to pierce Zabuza in the abdomen. Water leaked from his wound, until his whole body became a splash of water.

"Tsk, a water clone…!" Kakashi said then made a hand sign.

"Kai-lan, back me up here!" He ordered as his chakra surrounded his body.

"Alright, got it…" She replied and walked ahead of the group.

Sasuke watched his sister in a fighting stance as he shook madly in horror.

'What is this feeling…!? Battling to the absolute death with the thirst for blood! Countless people dying in front of my very eyes! If this goes on, I'll go insane! Two jonin fighting to the death as they throw their lives on the line…!' He thought as fear wrote on his entire body.

Sasuke gripped his kunai knife tightly just thinking about his life ending his very eyes.

'No…! I… I rather take my own life!' He protested himself as he held the blade with both hands.

Just before Sasuke stole his own life, a pair of strong hands grabbed his trembling hands. He gasped as he jerked his head up, only to see his sister right in front of him. She applied a sad smile on her lips; she knew full well what her brother was trying to do.

"It's okay, just calm down, Sasuke. I promise you… you won't die here. I won't let you lose your own life no matter what. I'll protect you with my very life in order to keep you safe." She said soothingly as she gripped his hands tighter.

Sasuke's body shook uncontrollably as he felt hot tears coming in. Naruto and Sakura turned and saw them with concern.

"I'll make sure none of you will die, I swear. You guys will make it out here alive, even if it means me dying right here. I'll use my life as a shield for you… for all of you…" She assured them with a trembling voice as she released her grip on his hands.

"Kai-lan, you're willing to do that for us?" Sakura asked as she felt like crying herself.

Kai-lan nodded softly. Sasuke felt his tears running down his cheeks from his scared eyes. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug as his arms wrapped his sister slim body tightly; never wanting to let go. He let himself cry softly on her shoulders as his tears dripped on her shoulder, but his sister didn't mind at all. He slowly pulled back and gave her a weak smile as she stroked his wet, warm cheek.

'I can't believe it! Sasuke is actually CRYING! It makes me wanna cry right now!' Sakura thought as her face showed a sad smile.

"Thank you, Kai-lan… thank you…" He thanked her quietly with a shaky voice as he gripped her upper arm tightly.

Kakashi turned and gave his team a bright smile.

"You'll be alright… trust me!" He beamed.

Tazuna gave the two siblings an odd look. 'Are they a couple or something?' Tazuna asked himself. **(Say WHA!?)**

"I wouldn't be so sure about that…" Zabuza spoke; somewhere hidden in the mist.

Suddenly, he appeared behind the four genin.

"It's over…!" He exclaimed.

Zabuza swung his blade towards the four. Kai-lan quickly took out a kunai and blocked his attack. Zabuza looked down at the girl who was three-feet shorter than him and chuckled.

"Not bad for a little girl. You may be short, but you do have some good strength." He stated as he gave her an evil smirk.

Zabuza applied more of his power on his blade as Kai-lan gritted her teeth; trying to use all of her strength. The giant man then threw a punch at the kunoichi directly at her head, but blocked it with her hand. She jumped and threw an around-the-house kick at him, but he snatched her ankle viciously. She tried to wriggle herself free, but his grip was too strong and he wouldn't let go.

"Is that all you got? I thought you were gonna make this entertaining for me, but you got nothing in YOU!" He hissed and then he threw her high in the air.

"Kai-lan…!" Sasuke cried out as he watched his sister fly high.

"Die, you pathetic weakling…!" He roared and threw his sword right at her.

Zabuza's blade spun fast like a Frisbee towards the young Uchiha. Kai-lan swiftly dodged his sword and gripped its handle.

"Nice one, Kai-lan! You got it!" Naruto cheered.

'I hate to admit it, but she's not bad at all! Her taijutsu is spot on. But, she has no chance of surviving… forget about winning.' Zabuza thought as he watched the young female flying high in the air gracefully as she held his blade.

Kai-lan lifted the humungous blade over her head with both hands and spun with incredible speed like a spinning ball as she still held the blade. She headed towards Zabuza like a shooting star, until there was a loud bang on the earth's crust as small-sized boulders were then made. Dust and dirt filled the area along with the mist as the smell of soil diffused their surroundings. As the dust disappeared, Kai-lan stood on the blade simply, one leg on the handle as the upper-half of the blade was stuck in the ground. Zabuza jumped a distance away from her and his eyes squinted angrily as he saw the glance of that brat standing on his sword like she owned it.

"I'm surprise that someone as small as you can wield a weapon that's bigger than her. I don't know if I should laugh at you, or adore it." He mocked with a smirk as she gracefully jumped off of the blade and gave him a disgusted look.

Kai-lan jumped high, turning upside-down then she gripped the handle and pulled the blade from the earth.

"How about neither, you FREAK!" She hissed as she spun around with the heavy sword and threw it once again at the man.

"Hmph…" Zabuza ran directly at her as the sword headed towards him.

He caught its handle before it diced him and increased his speed as he held his blade. Kai-lan landed with a soft crouch and then dashed straight at Zabuza with a kunai in her hand. Their blades made a loud scratchy sound as they used all of their strength they had in them on each other.

'This girl isn't like the other shrimps. I better not go easy on her and I have to make sure I keep my guard up. This kid can pull out anything out from her sleeve, and it really bugs me!' He thought in frustration while not aware that he was glaring right at her as he was in his thoughts.

Zabuza snapped back into reality to see Kai-lan still there up and strong.

"No doubt about, you're one of the youngest opponents I've ever faced and survived. Heh, and this is coming from one of the most dangerous villains of this land." He spoke as he gave a snicker.

"Just shut up, don't think I'm weak just because I'm the youngest!" She spat at his face as she applied more strength on him.

Zabuza gritted his teeth, he never knew she had this much power in her!

"I'll say, you got some talent… I never knew someone else is this powerful." He replied with a grin.

"Yeah, you think so? Well, that's not even half of what I can do!" She snapped.

"Hm…?" He lifted an eyebrow on her statement.

Kai-lan made a hand sign with her free hand. Zabuza looked at her with irritation until he sensed her presence behind him. He turned to see a shadow clone of her behind him.

The old man watched their battle intense in surprise. "How's that even possible? She's just a kid, and yet she can battle a full-fledged joinin twice her size… like a highly-skilled jonin!" Tazuna spoke in amazement.

"It's because she's the strongest kunoichi in the Hidden Leaf Village." Sasuke said briefly.

"That strong, but how…?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"Kai-lan was praised as the most talented and gifted member of our clan, and considered as a powerful kunoichi in the village because she obtained power that no one can imagine. Just at very young age, she was positioned as the Chief of the Hidden Leaf's Hospital and Captain of the Medical Squad. She's my biggest inspiration… and my biggest competition…" He explained with a grin.

"Really…? All of that just when she was just a kid? She was known gifted…?" Naruto said as he widened his eyes; almost speechless.

The blonde glanced at his beloved friend, who was faced with the Mist jonin with doubt. He knew now he shouldn't be worried for Kai-lan, but still she was fighting one of the most dangerous criminals in the Ninja World. Could she really win… or even survive? Noticing his emotions, Sasuke spoke.

"Don't worry, you loser. She won't die… I know she won't die on me. She won't let get anything get past her." He assured his rival as he gave his sister a strong, but gentle gaze.

Naruto then glanced at his rival's sister with his soft, lust eyes.

"Is that so, huh? So she's that strong…" Tazuna trailed off as he gave the girl an unreadable look.

Kai-lan's clone made a dozen of hand signs and then slammed her hands together. Bright light blue chakra cloaked her hands and charged straight at him with her hands held back. She shot her hands on his back as she struck her chakra in his leg muscle. Zabuza gasped as he felt his legs numbing up and feeling funny.

"What the hell! What on earth did you do!?" Zabuza growled as he tried to move his legs, but failed.

"I numbed up your leg muscles, plus lowering your speed and stamina. Heh, it'll be tough for you to run now!" She spoke in confidence.

"That was awesome, Kai-lan, AWESOME! Believe it!" Naruto cheered as he pumped his fist in the air.

"You can take it from here, Kakashi sensei…" Her clone said as she straightened her back and looked over her shoulder.

"Will do, thanks…" He nodded in appreciation.

Her clone gave him a small grin, and then vanished in a puff of smoke. Kai-lan, who was still facing Zabuza, ducked his sword barely as strands of her hair were trimmed off and shot her right leg up with her flexibility.

"Take this…!" She snapped as she gave him a strong kick in the chest and surprisingly flew high in the air in pain.

Zabuza tumbled on the hard ground, but managed to get on his knees and stood up. He was ready to kill that pesky girl, until he felt a sharp pain on his back. He slightly turned his head to see Kakashi with his Sharingan eye only opened behind him.

"I get it now, that attack she just did was a distraction so you can get behind me. Smart move, she really is good. I guess you're not as much as a disappointment than I thought you were." Zabuza admitted as his left eye squeezed in pain.

"You made a huge mistake on messing with her and letting your guard down." Kakashi told him.

Zabuza gave Kai-lan a stern look, and then applied a smirk under his mask.

"You're done… it's over, Zabuza…" Kakashi concluded bitterly.

"Heh-heh-heh, and you made a huge mistake on messing with me, Kakashi!" The taller man chuckled.

A moment later, Zabuza's whole body became pure water and splash on the earth into a plain puddle.

"A water clone…!" Kai-lan gasped; how could she not know that!?

"Damn it… he got away!" Kakashi grumbled as he looked around with his left eye opened only.

Kai-lan glanced around their surroundings, but she couldn't sense him. Damn, that guy was sneaky! Then, Sasuke gasped in horror to the sense of danger near his sister.

"Kai-lan, behind you! WATCH OUT!" He exclaimed in warning.

Zabuza magically appeared behind the two.

"Hmph, fools…! Water Prison Jutsu!" He said as he made hand signs.

"Oh no…!" Kai-lan gasped as she spun around.

Zabuza unleashed was at the two they were trapped in a big oval shaped prison full of water. They could hardly move with the volume of water inside.

"Oh no, he trapped them!" Sakura shouted.

'Darn it!' Kakashi thought in frustration as he looked over at his team looking helpless.

'Ugh… can't breathe…!' Kai-lan thought as she scrunched her face in pain; desperate for air.

Sasuke stared at his sister, not looking so well in the water jutsu as Kakashi. Zabuza, who was holding up the water prison with one hand, made a hand sign with his free hand, and a water clone of him appeared in front of Squad Seven. He smirked at the hopeless genin in front of him as he gave them a piercing look.

"Now, let's see what you guys can do!" He spoke coldly.

"Don't fight him, just run! It's just a water clone; it won't follow you as far as its original! Just run and get out of here!" Kakashi ordered his team demandingly.

'Run away…? No… that doesn't work for me. Besides, I can't leave my sister… especially not like this!' Sasuke thought in disagreement as frustration was read on his face like an open book.

Naruto gazed at his comrades as one of them was slowly losing air to breath with fear. He just stood there, helplessly.

'I wanna help… but, I can't! This guy is way out of my league! But, I don't wanna leave Kakashi and Kai-lan like this! I just can't…!' He thought as he gritted his teeth in protest.

"Sa… Sasuke…!" Sasuke heard his sister's weak voice and looked over at her in excruciating pain.

"Don't fight him…! He… He's too strong for you guys…! Kakashi and I can't move in here… it'll be difficult for us to assist you…! And, you… won't be able to… make it out here… alive!" She struggled to speak as she took heavy breaths and coughed.

"But, what about you, sis…!? I can't just leave you like this, nor do I ever WANT to!" He snapped.

"The mission is to protect the old man. You guys have to get out of here and keep him safe! We'll be right behind you I swear!" She assured him as she gripped her chest in pain.

Zabuza eyed at Kai-lan as she was in need for air with an unreadable look. Then, he turned to the others with a smirk.

"Either way, you guys better hurry. I doubt the little girl can hold it for any longer. If this keeps up, she'll drown for sure." He said bitterly with a soft chuckle.

"Why won't you just shut up…!? I thought I taught you a lesson for judging my appearance, you walking shark-being!" She snapped as she shot her head at him with an irritated and painful look on her face.

Then, Kai-lan blurted out a loud and hard cough that almost gave out the last of the oxygen she had in her lungs.

"No, Kai-lan…!" Sakura and Naruto cried out.

'No… please don't…' Sasuke thought with so much horror, he didn't want to finish that hurtful sentence.

Her brother watched her panting heavily and unevenly as she gripped her chest even tighter. Kai-lan lifted her head slightly to see her brother looking so lost and scared, just like that very night when they were kids.

"Sasuke… don't worry… I swore to myself that I would protect you by any cost… even if it means throwing my life away. I don't want you to worry about me… be more concerned about yourself. I gave you my word… and I'm going to stand by it… I will use my very life to shield you and everyone else in this team…!" She told him in determination as she choked more of the water.

Kai-lan felt a little light-headed and a slight dizzy, then she slowly tipped over. Luckily, Kakashi held his student from falling as he examined her entire pale body.

'Not good…! At this rate, she won't be able to hold it any longer!' He thought in concern.

Kakashi looked over at Zabuza's clone, who held his sword out at the others as he chuckled darkly.

"Now, which one of you should I cut down first?" He wondered sourly as the shine rays were applied on the stainless steel on his blade.

**THE END!**

**That was Chapter 6, and I think it was awesome if I do say so myself! Anyway, since I have a lot of catching up and brainstorming to do, I'll have to put my story on hold for now! The shortest I can say is at least 2-3 weeks, depending how much spare time I have, which is barely! But, hopefully I can post soon; I'm keeping my fingers cross! Of course you guys want a summary… I mean, who doesn't!? Anyways, here's the summary for Chapter 7!**

**SUMMARY:**

**Now that Kakashi and Kai-lan are trapped inside Zabuza's Water Prison Jutsu, Squad Seven's chances on beating him are obviously slim to none. With Kakashi helplessly trapped and Kai-lan's soul slowly fleeing away from her host's body, they were at a total impasse; they have no idea of how they are gonna beat this guy. Naruto was determined to save his comrades with any cost, but of course he had no chance on beating him. Meanwhile, Sasuke watched his sister slowly drowning, protecting him as she slowly but surely losing consciousness. At this rate, will Kai-lan be able to be saved? Can her older brother save her in time? Will Naruto and Sasuke finally be able to work together to save their comrades? Will Sasuke finally be able to return his sister a favor to Kai-lan? Or will he have to kiss goodbye to the only thing he had cherished so dearly? You'll have to see it to believe in Chapter 7!**

**Hopefully, I will post it sooner than later! In the meantime, I hope more review will come crashing in! Just a wish everyone wants of course! Thanks for all the support and I'll see you when I post my latest chapter! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! YOU'RE THE BEST! :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm finally back and ROLLIN'! Sorry again for not posting often but after this chapter, it'll be all worth it! Before I start with the chapter, I wanted to shout out to all the people who reviewed both Uchiha Bonds 1 and 2! You guys are so amazing and I'm gonna work my butt off to make the best story EVER! Well, at least one of the best! Hope you get your popcorn; because this is gonna be good! Now playing… CHAPTER 7! And please review! Review, review, REVIEW!**

**Chapter 7: No More Running!**

Squad 7 stood there frozen in front of Zabuza's clone as Kakashi and Kai-lan were still trapped inside his jutsu. Sasuke studied his sister suffering from air-loss. He was fully aware that she won't last long in there.

"Heh-heh-heh… just look at you all, so frightened…! I can't wait to finish you off!" Zabuza snickered.

Naruto gritted his teeth in fury, and then he charged straight at the man with full force without even thinking.

"Naruto, don't…!" Kakashi shouted as he held Kai-lan's shoulders; trying to keep her up.

"Hmph…! Fool…!" Zabuza grumbled and gave the young blonde a hard kick to the gut.

Naruto shouted in pain and then rolled roughly on the ground. He lay on his back as he panted unevenly.

"What were you thinking, Naruto!? You can't fight him; you'll only get yourself killed!" Sakura stated with a shout.

"Naru… to…" Kai-lan said painfully as he looked over at the blonde with a painful facial expression.

Naruto regained his energy just enough to sit himself up. He looked up at the tall man towering above him like a skyscraper with a horrified look on his face as he shook like a new born pup.

'He… he's so strong! I… I can't fight someone like him! I gotta get out of here! If I don't… seriously… this guy will kill me!' He thought as he widened his eyes in fear.

Then, Naruto felt a sharp pain struck his bandaged hand. He looked down and something suddenly hit him. He remembered what he promised to himself… and to his entire team; that he would never give up no matter what. Gaining his confidence, the blonde slowly stood up his head wilted downwards.

"Hm…? Still not enough for you…? There's no way you can beat me. Why won't you just give up?" He wondered as he looked down at the little shrimp.

"I…" He started as he lifted his head in slow motion.

"Hm…?" **(Zabuza)**

"I will NEVER give up!" He roared and he charged at Zabuza once again.

The results remained the same, a pain kick in the gut and rolling back like a bowling ball.

"Stop it, Naruto! You'll… you'll just get yourself killed! Just get out of here! Just…GO!" Kai-lan managed to speak.

Kai-lan let out a bad cough and more of the oxygen in her lungs fled. Kakashi looked down at his student in concern.

"Don't say no more, Kai-lan! You have to conserve all the air your body can give you." He told her demandingly.

"But… Naruto is…" She started but saw her sensei giving her a look to keep her mouth shut.

Zabuza watched as the girl panted unevenly. She was stubborn and really annoying to fight, since he couldn't get a punch near her, but he had to admit she was strong. No jonin he fought in the past could ever survive in his jutsu this long like she was right now.

"I'll give her some credit… she's tough. Looks like not all of your students are embarrassing and weak, eh, Kakashi?" Zabuza said to Kakashi with a solid look.

Naruto slowly got up as he clenched his fists in rage.

'Naruto… please don't do this to yourself…' Kai-lan begged in her head as she sadly watched the boy shook in pain.

"Kai-lan…" She heard a quiet voice and she turned her eyes at Naruto.

The blonde lifted his head in struggle and looked at his beloved friend in the eyes with a fearless gaze.

"I made a promise to myself that I will never run away ever again, and I'm standing BY IT! I am never gonna give up…!" He exclaimed.

"…And I'm not leaving my comrades behind! Especially YOU!" He added as his volume increased.

"Naruto…"

Naruto knew it was up to him to free his sensei and teammate from that Water Jutsu. Finally, for once, a brilliant plan popped out of his head as his face showed a beamed look. He had a plan, but he was gonna need a hand.

"Hey, Sasuke… do you hear me?" Naruto said under his breath to his rival.

Sasuke gave him a glance and answered, "Yeah I hear you. What is it?" He wondered.

"I got a plan… and I need your help…" The blonde told him in serious mode.

'I wonder what he's up to…' He thought as his eyes laid on his teammate.

Zabuza's eyes were focused on the two boys, with a face that seemed to show that he was annoyed with all the waiting. Impatiently, he got into a fighting stance.

"Whatever you're planning… it won't work on the likes of ME!" He shouted as he charged at Sasuke.

Sasuke jerked to see the man running right towards him. Before he could move, Zabuza gave him a strong kick in the abdomen.

"SASUKE…!" Sakura shrieked.

Sasuke tumbled on the ground as he lay on his back in so much pain. Just before he could move a muscle, Zabuza elbowed him solid hard in the stomach as he coughed out a large amount of blood. The large man slammed his foot hard on his chest and pushed down harder and harder deeper in his chest. He gripped his sword from behind and swung it straight down at the Uchiha boy. Knowing this would be his end, Sasuke snapped his eyes shut; ready for his death. But, nothing happened at all, he didn't feel any pain whatsoever. He slowly opened one eye, then both to see the sharp stainless steel just inches away from his chest. He elevated his gaze at the man to see him just standing there frozen, but not on purpose.

"Wh… What the—! I can't move my body! What the hell is going ON?" He roared in rage.

'Wait a minute…!' Sasuke thought as he turned his gaze.

"Why is he just standing there? What's going on…?" Sakura spoke curiously.

Naruto also was surprised the fact that he just stopped from ending Sasuke's life. He slowly glanced to see his teammate, who had his eyes on something else. He turned and looked at the same direction he was and gasped. Sakura and Tazuna also caught their gaze and looked what they were looking. All eyes were laid on Kai-lan, who had her hand out in Zabuza's direction as she made a single-hand hand sign with her other hand. She panted heavily and hard, showing that her body completely exhausted itself pretty bad. Kakashi looked down at his student in shock; he never knew she could do such a thing. Zabuza used his strength to turn his head just enough to look at the kunoichi with annoyance.

"So… you were the one who did this! You're more trouble than I thought. Looks like I underestimated you…" He grumbled at the young female.

"Wow, you stopped him from killing Sasuke! You're a hero, Kai-lan!" Sakura beamed with a bright smile.

"I never knew you could do something like that! You're way stronger than I thought!" Naruto stated with a grin.

Sasuke stared at his sister as he shook madly in horror. He was scared to death that he would be killed right at this moment, but instead his little sister pushed herself to the absolute limit just to save his life.

"Don't be scared, Sasuke. You're okay…! I… I promised that I'll protect you and I swore to that!" She comforted him in pain.

"Sis…" He watched his sister put on a weak smile on her face.

"Thank you… I owe you big time…" He thanked quietly as he stood up.

Sasuke jumped away from Zabuza for his safety. Zabuza then noticed that his body was slowly de-icing and he could move a bit. He glanced at the caster to see her body was slowly weakening. Kai-lan grunted in pain as her body grew heavy, they had to hurry up and go with the plan before her body gives up on the jutsu.

"Naruto, this is your chance! I can't hold him still any longer!" She shouted in total exhausted and pain.

"Right, you got it! Shadow Clone Jutsu…!" The blonde grinned as he made his signature hand sign.

A second later, dozens of clones appeared in a puff of smoke, surrounding Zabuza. Thinking it was all decent now; Kai-lan finally released her jutsu. She looked over at her teammate's clones with a small smile, and then her back arched forward as her upper body was laid hanging. The next thing she knew, she lost consciousness completely. Kakashi gazed at her student's still lifeless body with an emotionless face.

'That jutsu must've exhausted her entire body completely. On top of that, she's trapped in his Water Jutsu.' Kakashi thought as his gaze was stuck on his young kunoichi.

'We have to get out of here before she drowns and the other get killed by Zabuza.' He thought as he turned to the other; mostly on Naruto's clones.

"Oooh, Shadow Clones… and there are quite a lot of them…" Zabuza said in impress as he glanced at all of the clones around him.

The clones attacked Zabuza with a charging shout as he kicked and punched them one by one. Then, one of the clones took off his bag and opened it as he flew back on Zabuza's attack.

"I'm not done yet! I still got this…!" Naruto resorted as he rummaged in his bag.

"Sasuke…!" He called out as he threw a weapon of some sort high in the air.

Sasuke jumped and caught it his hand. He spun and landed swiftly on the ground.

"Demon Wind Shuriken… Windmill of Shadows!" He said as the shuriken opened automatically.

Sasuke jumped high and threw the shuriken directly at Zabuza, but it went past his clone; aiming to its original.

"Nice one…!" Sakura commented with a grin.

Zabuza caught the shuriken with his free hand easily. He gave them an evil smirk, until another shuriken was shot towards him.

'Now he can't dodged or block it… since both his hands are full! Unless, he let's go of the prison, setting Kai-lan and Kakashi free! He can't get past it!' Sakura thought with a confident smirk on her face.

But then, Zabuza jumped and the shuriken flew under him.

"Heh, nice try…" He snickered at them.

'He dodged it!' Sakura thought in shock.

Then as the shuriken spun behind him, a puff of smoke appeared as Naruto reappeared once the smoke vanished while holding a kunai knife. Zabuza turned in surprise to see the little shrimp behind him.

"Eat THIS…!" Naruto snapped as he threw the blade straight at the jonin.

Zabuza had no choice and was running out of time. He instantly yanked his arm from the water prison he held up and dispersed onto the lake. Kakashi landed on the water surface while Kai-lan splashed into the lake. Sasuke gasped in terror to see his sister not coming up to the surface.

"Kai-lan, NO…!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran towards the lake recklessly.

Sasuke immediately dived into the lake without thinking twice. Why should he!? His sister's life was on the line, he had to save her! He swam deeper and deeper as he saw Kai-lan going deeper as well. He reached out his arms and tried to get a grip on her, but failed. His head jerked as he noticed his sister moving downward even faster.

'No, I… can't give up on her! I can't let her die! Never again…!' He thought to himself as he swam deeper after her.

Sasuke reached out his hand once again to grab her as his finger tips were just an inch away.

'I won't let my sister… GO!' He thought determinedly as he used his energy to swim downward.

Finally, he got a grip of her arm and pulled her in his arms tightly. He gave her a quick glance and a quick hug then swam up towards the surface as he held Ka-lan bridal style. Meanwhile, Sakura and Tazuna waited just a few feet away from the lake for their teammates; hoping that they're okay. A moment later, Sasuke popped his head out of the lake as he gasped for air. He looked down at his sister; still unconscious.

"Don't worry, sis! You're gonna be okay, just hang in there!" He prayed; hoping that his sister was still with him.

Sasuke quickly swam over to the surface as he held his sister.

"Kai-lan…!" Sakura exclaimed as she and Tazuna ran up to them.

Sasuke held his little sister ever so close to him as his grip around her was firm and tight. He gazed down at her still, pale face with a blank look. Sakura knelt down next to them as she gave a good at best friend with a worried look.

"Is… Is she gonna be alright, Sasuke?" She asked; hoping not to get the answer she knew that's coming to her.

"How should I know?" He answered bitterly and quietly as he didn't leave his eyes from his sister.

Sasuke gently placed his hand on her cold, wet cheek. "Hey c'mon, sis… wake up…!" He demanded gently as he gave a couple of soft slaps on her cheek; trying to wake her up.

Kai-lan still laid there hopelessly as Sasuke got even more scared. He even felt her soul just fleeing away from her body. She couldn't be dead, she can't be he hoped.

"Please be alright, don't give up on me! C'mon wake up, sis! Open your eyes already...!" He pleaded as he gave a few more slaps on her cheek but slightly harder.

Just when he thought he lost hope, Kai-lan woke up with a huge gasp; her lungs desperate for air. A small amount of water came spewing out of her mouth and then gave out hard coughs. She sat herself up as she coughed even more. Sasuke rubbed her back and patted hard in order to help her breath better.

"Kai-lan… are you okay?" He asked softly in a terrified tone.

"Y-Yeah, I think so…" She answered softly as her coughing stopped and glanced at her brother.

Kai-lan suddenly felt a cold shiver inside and out her body. She then glanced down at herself with a questioned look. "Why am I soaking wet?" She asked slowly as she looked at her brother.

"You fell in the lake after you got free from that Water Jutsu. Sasuke saved your life…" Sakura answered for him with a soft smile.

Kai-lan glanced at her friend with a blank look and felt piercing shivers everywhere on her body. Aware, Sasuke took out a warm, soft blanket from his bag and wrapped it around her neck and over her shoulders; completely covering her entire body. She turned her gaze at her brother with a questioned look as he gave her a microscopic smile.

"You… saved me. But… why…?" She asked gently as she gripped on the blanket.

"Because you're my little sister, and I have to risk my life in order to protect you no matter what… I can't let you die; I would never forgive myself for that. Plus, I'm returning you a favor… for saving my life…" He answered with a soft smile.

Kai-lan smiled back and leaned over to him while placing her head on his chest as Sasuke quickly placed his arms around her tightly. A tear ran down his face as a smile applied on his lips. She pulled back and then wiped his tear away. "Thank you, Sasuke… you're my hero…" She smiled brightly.

"What are big brothers are for?" He replied as he slightly blushed.

"So, you guys are brother and sister, right?" Tazuna guessed so suddenly.

"That's correct." She answered plainly.

"That makes sense. I thought you two were a couple or something!" He chuckled.

The two siblings had bright red streaks on their cheeks for the old man's assumption.

"As if…!" Sasuke mumbled to himself as he looked at the opposite direction.

Sasuke slightly jerked his head to feel a hand placed gently on his warm, red cheek. He glanced to his sister smiling at him; he couldn't help but smile back. "I still can't believe you did all that just to save me… I don't know how I'm ever gonna repay you…" She said thoughtfully.

After hearing that sentence, Sasuke lowered his head in disappointment as Kai-lan's hand was stuck on his cheek like glue.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she raised one of her eyebrows.

Sasuke took her hand with both hands from his cheek and held it tight on his lap as he looked at his sister right in the eye. "I'm not the only one who saved you…" He admitted in embarrassment.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"It was Naruto who saved you. He planned the whole thing out. If it weren't for him, you would've drowned." He answered as he lowered his head.

"Naruto… he was the one…?" She repeated in shock.

Kai-lan glanced at her blonde teammate swimming towards the shore. She then turned her gaze at her brother; who looked quite gloomy.

"You should be thanking him… not me…" He added softly.

Kai-lan stroked his warm cheek as Sasuke gazed up at her shiny, onyx eyes. "Why should I need to even thank you… when I'm already thankful for having you…" She said softly.

Kai-lan leaned over and softly kissed his cheek. A small blush ran across his cheeks as Sasuke gave her a nervous smile. A moment later, Naruto lifted himself off from the lake and walked over to the others. The female Uchiha sensed his presence and looked up behind her to see the wet blonde.

"Naruto…" She said with a greeting smile.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked in concern as he knelt down next to her.

"I'm fine thank you…" She answered with a nod.

"Naruto replied with a bright smile.

"As long as you're okay…"

Naruto placed a hand on her covered shoulder as Kai-lan gave him a gentle smile. Meanwhile, Kakashi and Zabuza clashed violently and the battle seemed to be turning to Kakashi. Zabuza suddenly was hit with a bunch of kunai and was slammed against a tree.

"You're done… Zabuza…!" Kakashi stated as he crouched on a branch while holding a knife.

Before the jonin made a move, three needles flew out of nowhere and hit Zabuza on the neck. His body was shocked in sudden pain and fell on the ground hard dead.

"What the—!" Kakashi gasped in surprise.

"W… What the heck just happened…!?" Naruto questioned; shocked as well.

"You guys…! Up there…!" Kai-lan exclaimed as she shot her head up.

The others looked up as well to see a masked ninja standing on a branch.

"Thank you… I've been tracking down Zabuza for so long…" The masked ninja spoke a he bowed with respect.

'Judging by his height and voice… he's about the same age as Naruto…' Kakashi thought as he studied the boy.

The masked ninja jumped down and took Zabuza's corpse and vanished in a puff of smoke. Kakashi jumped down from the branch and walked over to the others.

"Kai-lan, how are you feeling? Are you alright?" He asked casually with a bit of concern on his question.

"I'm feeling okay, Kakashi-sensei…" She answered with a microscopic grin.

"Good…! Then, let's got a move on…" He smiled with a nod.

After a moment, Kakashi felt a sharp, stabbing pain on every part on his body. He then collapsed.

"Kakashi-sensei…!" Naruto cried.

They all ran up to his aid. Kai-lan turned him over to his back and placed her head on his chest; listening to the beat of his heart.

"How is he?" Sakura asked in a scared voice.

"I don't know exactly yet…" She answered in a worried expression.

"First things first, we need to find some place to stay for the time-being and let Kakashi rest for a while." She informed them as she glanced up at them.

"We'll go to my house. Follow me…" Tazuna offered as he turned and started walking.

Kai-lan snaked her arm around their sensei and lifted him up with difficulty. Sasuke help his sister by carrying half of his weight as he gave her a grin. Sakura and Naruto pitched in and the four of them followed the old man as they carried their surprisingly heavy sensei.

**THE END!**

**That was Chapter 7 and boy was it intense! OMJ (Oh My Jutsu) I know it's kinda cheesy but you try making a swaggy comment! LOL I JK, so random of me! Anyway thanks for reading my story and being such supporting people! I'll keep doing my very best to keep you ready and entertained! Here's the summary you don't wanna miss reading for Chapter 8!**

**SUMMARY:**

**After being fatally injured from the battle with Zabuza Momochi, The team was staring at Tazuna's home as they were healing up. Questions filled their heads about the mysterious masked ninja who just appeared out of nowhere, who said that he was "hunting down" Zabuza. As they were relaxing, something was bothering Sasuke about his sister's relationship with Naruto and questioned her in private. As the conversation proceeded, rage and irritation rushed through Kai-lan and she lashes out quite a bit and she said something she might regret saying to her brother. Resulting, Sasuke cut her off and may have broken her bond with HER… all because of a certain blonde. He left Kai-lan heartbroken as the thought of her losing her brother ran across her mind. Did he really mean those words? Did he really hate her just because of Naruto? Did the promise he made to her long ago was a lie? She asked herself. Her questions may be answered for you guys in Chapter 8!**

**This chapter is gonna be filled with tears, and I should know that because I shed a tear myself when I was writing it down. Hopefully you guys feel the emotions in this chapter and love it! Anyway, thanks for being supportive you guys and make sure the reviews are flooding in! I'm done for now… LATER GUYS! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter time and I'm excited… and also sad because of the drama in it. That's right, there's gonna be a lot of drama in this chapter so you should prepare for the tears coming in. I just wanna say that I'm sorry it took so long for me to post more chapters because of brainstorming and some catching up to do. Hopefully, this chapter will make up for it. Here's CHAPTER 8! And please review! Review, review, REVIEW!**

**Chapter 8: A Girl With Feelings**

Kakashi lay on the floor bed with no expression. Kai-lan placed her hands on his chest and a bright turquoise chakra appeared all over her hands as her teammates watched. Sakura watched in amazement; thinking that it was cool and she would wanna try also. The highlight green chakra vanished from her hands and she gave a long sigh.

"So… how is he, Kai-lan?" Sakura asked softly.

"He's alright. He's just totally exhausted from using the Sharingan too much. It wore his body out…" She answered as she turned her head to friend.

Kai-lan turned her attention down at Kakashi. "Next time, think before you use a jutsu, Kakashi. You can't just throw your power around instantly. You should know better…" She told him with annoyance.

"Yeah, you're probably right…" He sighed as he looked up at his student.

"Heh, just look at that…! Kakashi obeying his student! Like she's your mom or something!" Naruto laughed.

"Shut it, you knuckle-head!" Sakura snapped as she gave him a punch in the head.

"Ow…! What the heck was that for!?" Naruto cried out.

"For making fun of Kai-lan, you idiot…!" Sakura answered angrily.

Sakura turned to Kai-lan as her whole face changed. "I'm sorry for what he said about you, Kai-lan!" She apologized with guilt.

"You don't have to apologize, Sakura. Just… try not to punch the poor kid…" She replied plainly.

"Oh… sorry…" Sakura said softly.

"Thanks for doing that, Kai-lan! You're so kind to me…!" Naruto said sheepishly as he held her hand.

Kai-lan giggled softly as his goofiness. "… At least not so hard…" She added as she looked over his shoulders at her pink-haired friend.

"HUH!?" Naruto gasped loudly.

"Alright… I'm okay with that…" Sakura said darkly as she gave him an evil look.

Naruto scooted back in fear away from his scary crush. Kai-lan giggled at him softly as he backed away even more. Then, she felt something grabbed her arm. It pulled her really hard, she almost fell. She turned to her brother who had a serious look on his face.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Look sis, I'm trying to ignore this for a while and thinking this is all a lie…" He started off softly but in a serious tone.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Admit it, you have feelings for Naruto." He stated solidly.

"Sasuke, do we really have to talk about this now!?" She asked as glanced at their teammates in concern, then at her brother.

"I want to know now! This is really putting me in a weird position! Now answer me…!" He demanded angrily and quietly.

"No… I don't have feelings for Naruto, okay? Get that through your head…!" She answered slowly for him to understand clearly as she looked irritated.

"Are you sure about that? I clearly see that you really like him!" He replied sourly as his grip on her arm got tighter.

Kai-lan gasped on his words. Did he really doubt her answer? The fact that her brother didn't believe a word she just said, it really upset her. What made her even more upset that he was questioning about her relationship with Naruto. They both stared at each other's eyes with no words. Sakura turned and saw the two glaring at each other.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked.

"!?" Sasuke and Kai-lan snapped out of their glares and turned to Sakura, who had a concerned look on her face.

"Yes, everything's fine, Sakura…" She replied softly as she managed to smile.

Kai-lan looked over her shoulder at her brother, who gave her a soft glare, and then she turned to Kakashi. "Kakashi, something's been bothering me… about that masked ninja… and taking away Zabuza's body away…" She said to him.

"I know what you mean… I had the same suspicion…" He replied as he carefully sat up.

"What, what is it!?" Naruto asked impatiently.

Kai-lan and Kakashi explained every single detail about the situation. Once they concluded, Naruto spoke.

"You have got to be kidding me!? You guys are telling me that big guy with a giant sword is alive!? But, how can that be possible!?" He complained with irritation.

"Yeah, that attack the masked ninja threw finished him off! How could he survive an attack like that!? Even you and Kakashi-sensei said that he was dead." Sakura added in disbelieve.

"I didn't say he was dead…" She implied.

"But, you said his heart stop, didn't you?" Sakura asked as one of her eyebrows was arched higher than the other.

"Just because his heart stopped, doesn't mean he's dead." She simply stated.

"Huh…!?" **(Sakura and Naruto)**

"Yes, if your heart stops, there's no doubt that you'll die. But, sometimes that's not the case…" She explained.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked; a bit puzzled.

"There are other very important organs in the body that also helps you stay alive. If you're lucky enough, those organs might actually help you stay alive for a matter of minutes without your heart functioning, until your heart starts working again or until a medic ninja treats you." She explained simply.

"So… what does that mean exactly?" Naruto asked as he scratched his cheek with his index finger; totally clueless.

"In other words, your heart stops but your body stays alive…" Kakashi translated.

"So that's why…" Sakura trailed off.

"Well, that's not the only reason…" She informed them.

"Huh, there's more?" Naruto asked.

"That attack that mysterious ninja did… it wasn't deadly…" She told them as an image of the masked ninja appeared in her head.

"How…?" Sakura asked.

"Those needles… senbon…" Sasuke finally broke his silence.

"Senbon, what's that?" Naruto asked with a questioning look.

"Senbon are needle weapons that most medic ninja use, including myself. They are really fatal weapons… depending where it hits." She explained slowly.

"If it hits a muscle in the body, then there is no doubt you'll survive it. When the masked ninja used those needles, he aimed his neck, and there's hardly any muscle, so it's not as fatal than it's suppose to be." She continued as she took out a needle and showed her team.

Kai-lan carefully handed the needle to her pink teammate. "Whoa, that looks really dangerous…" Sakura said in awe as she looked at all of its angles.

"Anyways, we need to come up with a way to stop Zabuza." Kakashi spoke up in serious mode.

"Why won't Kai-lan just fight him?" Sakura suggested as she gave the needles back to her raven-haired friend.

"Yeah, Kai-lan is strong enough to beat anyone! Plus, she was close on beating him the last time." Naruto grinned brightly in agreement.

"Thank you for saying that, Naruto. But, I don't think that's such a great idea." Kai-lan amended her blonde teammate with a soft smile.

"Huh?"

"He's jonin… he's too much for me to handle. I barely made it out there alive in that battle. Besides, I'm a medic ninja; my job is to heal my comrades…" She explained as her face changed to the opposite emotion.

"She's right, if Kai-lan dies, then there's a good chance that all of us will die…" Kakashi nodded.

"So, what should we do?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going to give you a training exercise, so you'll be able to fight him." Kakashi answered simply.

"What…?" Naruto gasped.

"What do you mean fight him!? We have no chance against him! He was even close on beating you and you were using you're full power!" Sakura protested.

"(What are you, trying to get us killed!? CHA…!)" Sakura's inner self barked.

"I believe you guys can do it. All of you have grown… especially you, Naruto…" Kakashi told them then turned his gaze at the blonde.

"Me… really…?"

Kakashi gave him a nod, and Naruto jumped to standing position.

"This is great! I know we can beat him for sure! Believe it…!" He said determinedly.

"I don't believe it, and there's no point to be happy about that!" A young voice snapped in disagreement.

They all turned to see a young boy wearing a cute, little, white hat and green overalls as he wore an annoyed expression on his face.

"Hey, Inari…!" Tazuna smiled.

"Welcome home, grandfather!" Inari immediately switched his frown to a smile as he ran up to the old man to give him a hug.

"This is my grandson, Inari…" Tazuna introduced as he placed his hand on the boy's head.

"Hey kid, repeat to me what you said just earlier!" Naruto demanded viciously.

"You think you can do anything just because you're ninja and you say that you're strong… It's STUPID! You'll only get yourself killed!" Inari hissed at him like deadly venom.

"What did you just say!?" Naruto spat.

"It's just stupid for ninja like you guys to fight for no reason! You should just give up until you get yourself killed!" Inari replied angrily.

Naruto gritted his teeth with rage and he stomped roughly towards the kid. Luckily, Kai-lan got up and held his shoulder tightly; forcing him to stop. Naruto glanced at her with confusion and in anger.

"C'mon, Kai-lan let me at him! I wanna show him what a ninja can really do!" He snapped as he turned and glared at Inari with hatred in his eyes.

"Don't let him get to you, Naruto. He's just a kid; he doesn't know what he's saying." She told him calmly.

Naruto groaned and sat back down on the floor and crossed his arms in frustration. Kai-lan looked down at him with a soft look, and then she turned her gaze at the kid in front of them.

"And as for you, you should be careful of your words. You don't want to mess with him." She told him emotionlessly.

"Hmph, whatever…! You'll all die anyway!" Inari huffed and left the room.

Kai-lan gazed at the spot Inari stood before with a glint of sadness. 'He reminds me of Sasuke when we were little…' She thought.

"Alright, we'll start the exercise later today. For now, you should all rest." Kakashi told them.

"Right…!" The four replied with a strong nod.

10 minutes later:

Kai-lan and Sasuke were in their room alone after their teams were free to go. Sasuke wanted to have a small discussion with his sister in private and he didn't want his teammates to mind in their business. This is gonna be good!

"Sasuke, why are you making a big deal out of this…!? I mean, why are you so concern about this!?" She asked in irritation.

"I just don't like the fact that you and that loser are getting along so well!" He answered; sounded upset.

"So what…!? What's the big deal, anyways!?" She asked again; bitterly this time.

"I doesn't matter if it's a big deal or not!" He hissed.

"What…?" She gasped in confusion.

Sasuke gave her a piercing glare at his sister. Kai-lan slumped on her bed with a loud sigh. "Sasuke, why are you so upset of me and Naruto getting along!?" She questioned; demanded for answer.

Naruto overheard Kai-lan's question as he walked down the hallway. Full of curiosity like always, he gently pressed his ear on the door as he listened.

"It's just that you two are always together! So much, I think you have feelings for him! And, it makes me wanna barf!" He answered in total disgust.

Naruto jerked his head on his rival's answer as gave it a bit of thought. 'What's so sick about it? If it were true her liking me, what's the problem with that? Am I that bad?' He thought. **(I don't think he wants the answer to that).**

Kai-lan gave her brother a dark look; showing him that she really, _really _hated his answer. She held her head as she groaned loudly in annoyance.

"Why does it even matter!?" She growled at him.

"You and him are so different…" He finally spoke quietly as he squeezed his hand tight into a fist.

Kai-lan lifted an eyebrow on his sentence.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked as her anger grew rapidly inside of her.

"Are you that oblivious, sis!? Your intelligence is so high it literally messed up the record system! His intelligence is so low I'm surprised that the chunin in the Academy didn't shoot themselves!" He answered in a slight high-pitched voice.

Naruto's jaw dropped open on Sasuke's insult. He had the urge to go in there and kill him right now! But, he was aware that it was impossible to do so. That and he would probably just get himself killed, which made him even madder! Surprisingly, he forgot what he was mad at and just shook it off and listened more on their conversation.

"So, you're telling me that I can't be friends with Naruto because of his low IQ points!? I couldn't care less about his brainless self!" She shot back at her brother.

Naruto gasped on her answer and a sudden warm temperature filled inside his heart with comfort. Wait, did she also admit that he was stupid!? He thought about it, but decided to ignore it, even though he really wanted to punch a wall down, or better yet a certain raven.

In the room, Sasuke had a shocked look on his face with his eyes staring directly at his sister as they were widened. "You heard me, I don't care. Naruto is different out of everyone else! He's funny, sweet, kind, bright, and really out-going!" she brings my joy every time I'm around him." She told him.

Naruto's eyes widened on Kai-lan's thoughtful words, he felt the sudden urge to burst into tears.

"I don't know why you don't like him, Sasuke. But, that doesn't change my feelings towards him." She said as her arms folded across her chest.

"So, you do have feelings for him… I knew it…" He grumbled under his breath.

"But, this isn't right! Why would a praised Uchiha yourself, would like an idiot buffoon like him!? You know that brings shame to our clan and—!"

"What shame…!? What CLAN…!" She interrupted as she burst into tears.

Sasuke gasped on her interruption as he watched her cry softly. Meanwhile, Naruto listened carefully as he tried to get a hold of his emotions. Wait a minute; did that jerk just called him a buffoon? Oh, he was SO gonna get him later!

"Ever since that night, I lost everything that meant so much to me. Now, I only have this team, and my teammates and sensei mean everything to me. I'll give my life to protect them, especially Naruto…" She said as large amounts of tears ran down her cheek continuously.

Naruto made a fist with emotion. As a child, he had no one in his life until Kai-lan came in and lifted him up to a place full of happiness. He never knew that he, himself meant that much to her. Just the thought of that made him wanna cry with joy and gratitude. He then felt a warm feeling on his chest as thoughts of Kai-lan rushed inside his head inside-out. What was feeling?

Meanwhile in the room, Sasuke looked at his sister blankly and then dropped his head; facing the floor as his eyes squinted just a bit. "Look, Sasuke. It's not like I have those sorts of feelings for him you think of. But I truly do love him… he's like a brother to me… a brother I love so much…" She spoke softly as she placed her hand gently on her chest.

"I get it now…" Sasuke spoke.

"Huh…"

"You replaced me with him… my own blood sister…" He stated coldly and in disgust.

"What, no…!? That's not what I meant, Sasuke!? I didn't say you were replaced, you know that! Can't you see that you're the only brother I have!?" She amended him directly as she shot up to her feet from the bed.

"All I see… is a wall between us…" He told her sourly.

Kai-lan's heart immediately stopped as she felt an uneasy weight inside her chest. It felt like her brother tearing her heart out from her chest and ripping it into small pieces. He, her own brother, had crushed her for the first time. Just the thought made her tears flow out of her eyes like a waterfall.

"Sasuke, I didn't say that at all…" She mumbled herself in a weak voice.

Sasuke gave her a bored sigh. "Kai-lan, you're the only person in the world that is close to me. You're my one and only sister and friend, and you're the only person that I love. But, it looks like that doesn't even matter to you…" He explained calmly towards his little sister.

Kai-lan shook uncontrollably as her glossy, teary eyes were laid on her brother. Sasuke just stood there with that emotionless face; when in reality, he was too heartbroken. She was the only thing that kept him in the right place, the one thing that made him stronger, the one thing that he held so precious to him, but it was all just a lie. He couldn't stand to see her like this and he didn't felt like saying anymore words, and he just walked over towards the down as he held his head down. He wrapped his fingers around the doorknob and was about to rotate it.

"Sasuke… please don't do this…" She begged weakly as her shoulders shook; tears were coming down like a heavy rainstorm.

Sasuke gritted his teeth; trying his hardest not to cry. His fingers gripped the knob so tightly; he could break it at any minute. Once he calmed himself down a bit, he slightly turned his head and looked over at his sister in the corner of his eyes.

"I'm sorry… but I'm afraid it's done…" He said softly as he felt a really small tear fell from his right eye.

Kai-lan cried softly as she slowly shook her head in disbelieves. She couldn't stand the fact that her strong bond with her brother was broken right in front of her eyes, and all because of his jealousy. Jealousy is one thing, but what he had done to her… was personal. Sasuke's eyes were filled with sadness as they watched his little sister sob, he hated this way more than she did, but he couldn't stand to be hurt by his family and he wanted to get the pain over with, but the pain in his heart said otherwise. Ignoring it the best he could, he turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door. Once the sneaky stalker heard the door creak, Naruto quickly moved to the side of the door; pretending he wasn't listening and was casually just standing there. He saw Sasuke walking out the door with his head down in gloominess; he didn't even see the blonde standing there. Sasuke walked the opposite direction from him sadly; he was torn apart that he hurt his poor sister badly, just like what their oldest brother, Itachi did. The thought of him made him furious, and then he calmed his nerves down. He hated to admit it, but he was just as bad as Itachi; they both broke their younger sister's heart.

'I'm sorry, sis… I really am. I understand if you hate me like you hate our brother. It's just that…' He trailed off even deeper and deeper in his thoughts as the path of sadness awaited him.

Naruto watched Sasuke walking down the hallway. He then looked through the doorway only to see Kai-lan sitting on the ledge next to the window as she looked up at the blue sky. Naruto took a deep breath in and walked inside the room.

"Hey, Kai-lan…" He spoke.

Kai-lan turned her head only to see Naruto walking up to her. She gave him a small smile.

"Oh, Naruto…" She greeted softly as the blonde sat next to her.

Naruto gazed at his closest friend and studied her face with concern. He noticed her eyes were all red and puffy severely from all that crying.

"I heard everything, you know…" He told her dryly.

"You did…?" She said as she blushed with embarrassment.

"Yeah, sorry for what happened…" He apologized softly with guilt.

"You don't have to be sorry, Naruto…" She replied in a low tone.

"I know, but I feel like it's partly my fault. And, I can't help but feel guilty…" He said as he looked at her with lust.

Kai-lan didn't reply, she just turned her gaze back up towards the sky. "Can I ask you something?" He asked nervously.

"What is it?" She asked as her eyes were glued to the sky; sounded a bit uninterested at the moment.

"Did you really mean those things about me?" He asked uncomfortably.

Kai-lan flinched on his question and turned to the nervous blonde with a confused look on her face, he guessed. Naruto slightly blushed as he looked down at his shaky toes.

"If I didn't mean it, then I wouldn't have said it…" She finally answered plainly.

Naruto gasped as he glanced at the raven.

"Naruto, I care about you from the very beginning. One of the reasons is that you're just like me. You and I are like freaks, in a way." She smiled softly as she beamed on her last sentence.

Naruto gazed at Kai-lan with a thoughtful look. "Yeah, sort of…" He said sheepishly.

"And you're like a brother to me…" She added sweetly.

Naruto immediately cried softly on her sweet words. He always wanted a sister of his own, but that wish was granted to him. He had Kai-lan as a sister and he was more than happy to have her in his life. She had always been there for him and always had his back in any situation. She filled up his empty heart, she took care of him like a big sister. In fact, she was one of the reasons why he wanted to become Hokage, to protect her like how she protected him.

Kai-lan reached out her hand and placed it gently on his soft, wet cheek. Her touched made Naruto flinch and he slightly turned his gaze on her. "Hey, be strong, Naruto…" She told him soothingly as she caressed his cheek.

Naruto quickly wiped his tears off with his orange jacket as Kai-lan's retreated from his cheek. "Thank you, Kai-lan. I can't ask for anyone else better than you…" He said with a weak smile.

Kai-lan gave him a sugar-sweet smile. "I would like to thank you more…"

"Huh, for what…?" He asked in confusion.

"For saving me when we were battling Zabuza. If it weren't for you… he would've killed me." She said softly in gratitude.

"Don't mention it…!" He grinned brightly.

Naruto's smile suddenly faded when the thought of Sasuke and Kai-lan's conversation and the crying overcoming his mind.

"So, Sasuke's mad at you?" He asked; changing the topic.

Kai-lan gave the blonde a sad gaze, showing that she was still hurt from her earlier conversation with her brother. She herself doesn't know if Sasuke was mad at her or not. Putting on a brave face, she spoke.

"Don't worry about that, Naruto. If he's mad at me or if he even hates me, he's still my brother. I love him to death and I'll always will… no matter what." She answered with a sad smile.

"But, will he forgive you?" He asked in concern.

"I don't know, to be honest… and I don't care. He's my family and I have to love him no matter what he does to me." She told him as her smile faded.

"I get it, he's your brother. But, what he just did to you… he broke your heart, didn't he? How can you still forgive him for that?" He asked; really curious and confused.

"He can do whatever he wants to me, Naruto… that's how much I love him…" She told him with a sigh.

Naruto studied the girl with straight eyes. Kai-lan was too kind-hearted to hate anyone, especially her brother. Not that it was a bad thing, but her kindness could put her into danger, both mentally and physically. Just the thought of that gave him the shivers. Gaining his confidence, he asked her a question that he might regret asking.

"Do you ever think… that your brother is taking advantage of you? I mean, like using your kindness for his sake?" He asked slowly.

Kai-lan gave him a hard glance and Naruto scooted away from him a bit.

'That look, what does it mean? Is she mad at my question? Is she even gonna answer? Is she so mad that she wants to hit me right now?' He asked himself in thought as his nervous chills came in.

Unfortunately, all Kai-lan did was sigh, then she spoke.

"I understand your concern, but you don't have to worry about me. Like I said before, I don't care what he does to me. He's my brother and I have to respect him for that…" She answered blankly with a bit of coldness.

Naruto gazed at his raven teammate with sad eyes. Kai-lan was too gentle and kind that she couldn't give a damn about herself, all she cared about was older brother. But, something wasn't sitting right for him. Sure, she loved him because he was her brother, and that's understandable. But, something was off about her connection with him that's thrown him off. It was like Sasuke was a reminder of someone else that meant so much to her, but who could that person be? Kai-lan must've read his mind because she placed her hand on his shoulder with a smile on her face.

"Thank you for your concern, Naruto. I appreciate that you're trying to look out for me…" She said sweetly.

Naruto gave her a soft nod as he gaze at her with such lust.

"No matter what, I'll always love my brother… and I'll always love you, Naruto…" She smiled softly as she took his hand and wrapped her fingers around it.

"Me too…" He smiled back as he gripped her hand tightly.

A long, quiet of silence was upon them, until Kai-lan broke it sadly.

"Well, I gotta go help Kakashi…" She yawned slightly as she got up from her seat and walked over to the door.

Naruto watched her back moving farther away from him, and dropped his head down, facing the floor. Suddenly, Kai-lan turned around and walked towards Naruto. She arched her back forward as she leaned over close to the blonde. Naruto snapped his head right up, only to see Kai-lan just inches away from his face. He blushed madly just thinking about the next moment that could happen right now.

"Thanks again, Naruto… for everything…" She said softly.

"Anything for you, Kai-lan…" He replied softly.

Kai-lan then leaned closer and gave him a soft but really sweet kiss on his warm, red cheek. Naruto's eyes widened like the size of baseballs as his sensitive nerves felt her soft, lustrous lips on his cheek. If he thought that was amazing, then what would it feel like if he actually kissed her? Man, he felt like an angel in heaven! Kai-lan slowly pulled back and gave him a sweet smile. Without saying another word from either of them, she turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Naruto completely speechless. He gently placed his hand on the spot she kissed as he blushed deeply. He dozed off as he smiled in such bliss. He swore to never_, _EVER wash his face ever again until the world no longer existed. Unfortunately, he was already doing that so that won't be mission impossible after all!

**THE END**

**That was Chapter 8 and boy was it tense! I mean, Kai-lan and Sasuke's conversation of a lifetime, Naruto and Kai-lan's little emotional chat, and the Blondie got his first kiss! This chapter was like the BEST one I've ever made in a lifetime! I'm really proud of it and I hope you guys love it too! If you guys read my story, I promise that I'll make the chapter awesome every time a post them, so don't give up on me yet! I'm guessing you want a summary for the next chapter… I think I have enough time to do that. Here's the summary for Chapter 9! (And sorry for posting so late!)**

**SUMMARY:**

**Things have been quite tense since Sasuke and Kai-lan's conversation happened, and Sasuke wasn't in any mood to talk to anyone, especially his "so-called" sister of his. Meanwhile, Kakashi started the training exercise, with Kai-lan as his assistance. The exercise was to help balance their chakra-control to help them prefect any sort of jutsu, whatever the heck that means! While that was happening, Kai-lan was trying her very best to get Sasuke back in his good side again, but he was even more stubborn than before. But, Kai-lan wasn't giving up on him that easy, and she's willing to do whatever it takes to heal their friendship and family. But, Sasuke was doubtful on their relationship and he'll rather ignore the horrible pain than to suffer it again. But, that's not the only thing that was bothering him. Did he lose the one thing that made him happy? Did he lose the only thing he loved? Will his own little sister think of him as a traitor like Itachi? Will Kai-lan save their family from breaking apart? Or will their family and bond will be permanently broken? Chapter 9 is the chapter you really don't wanna miss!**

**I can't wait to post it, I'm so excited! Anyway, thanks for all the positive support you're giving me, guys! You're just so amazing! Soooo, I'll see you guys when I post one of my fav chapters! LOVE YOU, BYE :) **


End file.
